The Secret House
by SheWhomLaughsLast
Summary: What if Ashley is the one who doesn't know she's gay? Spencer and Ashley finally get together but Glen isn't amused. How long until the drug addicted brother takes things too far and results in something that will turn Spashley's life upside down?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, this is my first fanfic so be kind please! Any reviews good or bad are welcomed! P.S. This will have an "Imagine me and you" and "Lost and Delirious" kind of theme (both really good movies, one happy the other not so much...)

I always see her. When she walks down the halls with the big jock boyfriend of hers. It was lunch time at King high and as usual I sat alone but I guess that comes with being the new girl. Ashley Davies was the rebel of the school. She was hated by nearly everyone in the so called "popular" status and looked up to by the normal and "loser" kids. I watched her walk straight past me, not even glancing in my direction, god she was beautiful. Long legs, smooth skin, beautiful eyes and a killer smile. Everything a girl like me could want. I looked down at my plate of untouched food, I wasn't hungry.

Life just kind of sucks when you go through it alone. My dad was on some sort of business trip in Japan, Mom is away in Africa for some "Doctors without borders" thing and my homophobic alcoholic brother was left at home to look after me. I pulled the sleeve of my shirt down slightly, hiding the blue blemishes on my arm and got up to throw away my untouched food. I put the tray away and walked towards the court yard to read the same book I'd read a million times, "Alice in wonderland". The story never really made any sense to me but it was kind of fun trying to figure out what the hell Lewis Caroll was trying to say. And what he was smoking.

I looked around for an empty bench or table or whatever only to find that ever single student in the school had decided it was a good day to sit outside. I sighed grudgingly and sat against the side of the building, pulling out the warn book from my back pack and opening to the improvised book mark, which was an old baseball card that my dad gave me when I was little. I never liked the actual sport of baseball but Dad seemed pretty happy that I'd at least taken it. Reading that book was like trying to understand why people had a sudden fascination with glittering vampires. I mean really. Lewis had to be on SOMETHING while writing about wonderland. His definition of "repressing" is a little bizarre to say the least.

I looked up as the sound that I had grown to recognize and love echoed across the school ground. I saw Ashley and Jock-boy sitting at a table only a few feet away from me, apparently Mr. Basketball Star is funny because the brunette was killing herself laughing, the sound was like music almost...I just shook my head and sighed again, it'd be great if Ashley suddenly announced she was gay and dumped snide Mr. Basketball right then and there. _Too bad she's as straight as an arrow _I thought to myself like I had any hope in hell of getting her even if that wasn't the case. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried yet again to shake the thought from my mind and continued to try and make sense of the magical world Alice was lucky enough to find.


	2. Cliched Luck

**Hey, sorry the first chapter was REALLY short. Never again. Anyway I think I should put a disclaimer... I really have no need to get sued. Cause that would really suck.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I have no connection to the brilliant dude who came up with the idea and all stories I write about Spencer, Ashley and whomever is from SoN are not connected to the actual plot of the show and are completely derived from my imagination. SoN and its characters belong strictly to The N.**

Ashley's POV:

I waited with Aiden in the court yard, just talking and watching all the people go about their lives oblivious to anything outside of their circles. There were cheerleaders prancing around in their uniforms, a bunch of boys discussing the best strategy for some roll playing game and metal heads rocking out to some great new death metal song. Everyone seemed completely normal for Kings High, except the girl sitting alone by the school what appeared to be a really old and well used book in her hands.

Just watching her was interesting to me for whatever reason. Her blonde hair and warm looking skin seemed to stand out from everyone else in this dull place.

"Hey" a hand waved in front of my face, snapping my mind back to reality and Aiden was looking at me his face held a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Earth to Ashley, Pilot to Co-pilot you there?" I smiled at him and just looked down at my plate. "you didn't hear a word I said did you?" he asked, though he already knew the answer

"not a single word" I said and picked up a fry to put it in my mouth, only to have the basketball star snatch it from my fingers and eat it. "Hey!" I jabbed him hard in the ribs with my elbow, but it probably hurt me more than it did him. Aiden retaliated by poking me in the sides AKA the most ticklish place on my body and I couldn't help the giggles that fell from my mouth. As soon as I had stopped laughing I glanced over to where the girl was and my world suddenly faded from existence.

She met my eyes for only the briefest moment but it seemed to last a life time. Even from across the court yard her ocean blue eyes sent sparks of electricity through my veins and made my heart beat like I'd just run a marathon without stopping. The entire world seemed to fade from existence and I was left floating there in the oblivion just me and those beautiful eyes. I had to talk to her I decided but before I could stand up the bell rang and the entire court yard rose up and blocked my view of the girl. I in turn stood up, but not to go to class, to try and find the blonde through the mass of bodies that swarmed around, trying to get to their classes. I had to find those blue eyes again. I had to feel that spark that would send me into zero gravity again.

"Ashley come on" Aiden whined like a child, gently tugging my arm "If I'm late again I'll get detention!" but his words just floated around me, just bouncing off and spiralling to the ground. I had to see her, one more time...

_Damn it!_ I growled in my head as everyone went inside, she was gone. I couldn't understand WHY I was getting so pissed off...it was just a girl, just an average ordinary girl who goes to my high school...who's got pretty hair and beautiful eyes and—GAH! I rubbed my arms as Aiden pinched me, glaring daggers at him

"Let's go Ashley" he muttered, obvious no longer amused, just annoyed "Detention hall here I come" he grumbled and walked me to my class.

Who was she? The mysterious girl that I'd never seen before had suddenly ambushed my every thought like all the room in my head had suddenly been filled. I had to see the girl, even if it was only for the briefest moment in the history of brief moments. I knew it was stupid. I mean I didn't even know the girl and for all I knew she could've been a stuck up cheerleader type, a drug dealer OR even a female pimp. Ok, maybe that was a little too far.

"Hey Ash are you ok?" Aiden asked, looking down at me in his entire superman like glory from the signature curl on his forehead to his broad shoulder, I guess now that I'd thought about it everything about Aiden screamed Super hero. He gently intertwined his fingers with mine "You seem a little out of it since lunch" I smiled up at him and leaned my head on his shoulder

"I'm fine Aid, Just a little distracted" _understatement of the year_ "It's nearly the end of the week and—"

"and you're busy planning a special birthday surprise for your fantastically wonderful boyfriend on Saturday?" he said like he could barely contain his excitement. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the amused smile that spread across my face.

"maybe." I said coyly. I had something planned. I planned on taking him up with me to my family cabin just me and him for the weekend. It wasn't as big and/or extravagant as I'd done for him before but it was something. I guess I sometimes think Aiden only wants to be with me because my father is a well known rock and roller and I'm like, I dunno, a rock princess or something like that. Not to mention that life as a singer can pull in a LOT of dough. I felt Aiden vibrating next to me giving me the feeling I should run for cover in a bomb shelter before he exploded and splattered the walls with his school girl giddyness.

Though unfortunately I didn't get to see the blonde girl from before in the hall, well at least I didn't SEE her until I landed on my ass in the middle of the floor with a sudden splitting head ache and white paper floating around me. "Ahhhh..." I groaned, pressing one hand to my forehead "Jesus! Watch where you're—" I looked up and saw that I person I had just collided with head on was the girl and the papers that now cluttered the halls were her math notes. She had her eyes closed and was rubbing her head like I was.

"God I'm sorry!" she said though obviously in some kind of pain and huge embarrassment I noted seeing her bright red face. She opened her eyes finally but when she saw me she seemed to turn a brighter shade of red and began scrambling to pick up her papers from the floor. I instantly started helping her it wasn't really my choice. My body instantly reacted and I started collecting the paper while Aiden shooed away the vultures that were waiting to laugh and mock us. Well, her. After we had finally gathered all the runaway notes I walked over to her, holding a stack in my hands. "thanks" she murmured still blushing and only holding eye contact for a few seconds at a time.

"no problem" I said holding the papers out to her "I'm Ashley Davies"

"Spencer Carlin" She said with a timid smile as she took the bundle from my hands. I heard Aiden clear his throat from behind me, obviously not liking how he's be excluded from the introductions. I strangely had the feeling of slight annoyance with something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Oh and this is Aiden." I said and unwillingly stepped aside so they could shake hands

"It's nice to meet you" She said politely and yet a little cold, huh. Aiden didn't seem to catch it and just had his macho man look on. After a few moment of awkward silence she quickly said "I'd better get to class"

"what class do you have next?" I asked out of innocent curiosity, at least that's what I continued to tell myself.

"um I think It's Math, room 149" What a stroke of luck and horrible clichéd luck at that. My Math class was her math class.

"Cool, I guess I'll walk with you then." I said as calmly as I could, it felt like my heart was trying to ram its way through my chest. What was wrong with me? I've never been like this. And I'm pretty sure I'm not having a heart attack. Or maybe I was. Whatever I guess it didn't matter anyway.

**There you have it. A second chapter to my insanely short first one. I promise to try and make them this length or longer from now on, unless something big happens like I get hit by a bus or the Zombie apocalypse suddenly strikes. Or if I just have a test to study for. I'll also be switching the POV from Ashley to Spencer and from Spencer to Ashley every chapter. Once again good/bad reviews are welcomed also helpful tips are muchly appreciated. Every other day I should be updating unless an idea strikes and I have to type it out.**


	3. Thats What She Said

Spencer's POV:

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't totally freaking out when I realised that it had been Ashley Davies I'd crashed into while trying to figure out where my class was. God I wish I could've disappeared right then and there. It was even MORE awkward when she was introducing me to the Jock-strap. Jealousy is not exactly my favourite feeling in the world especially when Aiden was being all "I'm so manly and all the girls want me". Blah. But as it turned out Ashley had the same Math class as I did. That was kind of a bonus I guess, especially now that she was aware of my existence in the world.

"So, how long have you been attending King High?" Ashley asked as we walked down the hall, a little slower than I would've liked but I got some more one on one time with her... So I guess that can compensate for being tardy.

"Almost one day" I said looking at the ground as we walked, holding my books tightly.

"wait, if you've only been here a day...how'd you manage to get all those notes?" she asked in a way that was more faux suspicion than actual accusation.

"My brother Clay graduated high school last year and kept all his notes from his AP class."

"Your brother kept his notes? Really?" She said disbelievingly and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Yeah, he's one of those kids who was in the Mathletes in middle school."

"oooooohhhhhhh" she said and nodded like that explained everything. "So what about you Ms. Carlin? Were you a Mathlete too?" she accused teasingly, a warm smile on her face which was pretty much infectious, I really had no choice but to smile back.

"Nope. I'm one of those rare kids who likes to keep a low profile. No school clubs, no dazzling clothes—"

"running into people as they walk down the halls" she added with a crinkled nose smile which would've made anyone go "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww", good thing I had control over my spontaneous sound effect drive...mostly.

"pretty much" I said and smiled slightly to myself. I'd seen this girl on the cover of magazines and on TV. She never seemed as down to earth as she was when you were actually talking to Ashley instead of Ashley Davies, Rock princess during interviews. It was kind of...nice actually. And the more time I spent with her, the more I was beginning to forget about my worries at home. But Glen was in Rehab...Again. He'd been in and out of rehab so many times I just stopped counting. But at least he's not home. Mind you he pretty much lives in the guest house so I don't see him often which is a plus. I generally spend most of my time trying to stay out of his way when I go home and worrying about going home while I'm at school.

Being with Ashley was like an escape from that constant panicking which was a refreshing change of pace to say the least.

"here we are" Ashley said as we stopped at room 149 and looked at me "You know...we could always just skip class..." she said with a hopeful ting in her voice and in her eyes. I just starred at her like she had suggested we kill the President. I had never skipped class before in my entire 17 years. Skipping on the first day of my classes didn't register as a good idea in my brain.

"I don't think that would be the smartest idea in the entire world..." I murmured but she just rolled her eyes

"Come on Carlin." She said with what sounded like exasperation. "It's not like anyone will miss you _now_. We're like half an hour late for class. Just tell them you felt sick and decided to go home."

My blood ran cold as soon as she had said we were half an hour late, now skipping class sounded more appealing. At least I would have to deal with the whole awkward "sorry I'm late because I'm the new girl" bit.

"ok," I said after a long pause "lets, uh, go ." she smiled at me and lead me out of the school and to her convertible. "Wow..." I breathed, I had no idea what kind of car it was but I did know it was expensive. Probably worth more than my mother the Doctor makes in a year.

She smiled, obviously happy that I was impressed with the car "yeah, my dad got me it for my birthday last year." She got in then reached over and pushed my door open for me.

"Lucky," I smiled and put my books on the floor, hopefully to prevent any possible loss of my valuable notes. This was weird. I couldn't stop smiling and the whole way to…where ever we were going or laughing at Ashley's slightly stupid jokes. We pretty much had just met but I felt as though I'd known her for forever.

It was a little less than 15 minutes later when we finally pulled up to a giant mansion, which I didn't really notice considering the fact that we were laughing hysterically in the car. I really have no idea WHY we were laughing, we were just talking and the next thing I know tears clouded my vision and my stomach was cramping up.

"I…..can't…..BREATHE!" Ashley gasped while trying to get out of the car, which was understandably difficult when she was still killing herself. And when she did get out she keeled over with another fit, which of course caused us to laugh again. I bet the Nabors thought we were stoned. Yeah, it was THAT bad. I climbed out of the car and walked over to where Ashley was dying on the drive way.

"Come on" I said trying to collect myself and I finally noticed the house and was distracted from what ever it was I found funny. "whoa. Is that YOUR house?" I asked incredulously and moronically, of course it was her place. The mansion was amazing, three stories high and almost twice as big as my own house.

"Huh?" Ashley giggled rubbing the tears from her eyes and propping herself up on her elbow to see what I was talking about. "Oh, technically its my Dad's. But my mom and I live in it." She explained and pulled herself up from the ground.

"Wow…it's just….wow." I was a loss for words. It was just so BIG (that's what she said, you know you were thinking it).

"Yeah, Daddy bought it for Mom as a wedding present." She said and walked over to me "come on, I give you the tour."

It took her almost an hour to Show me the entire house. She had three living rooms, two dinning rooms and the top floor was entirely hers; that floor consisted of her own personal kitchen, master bedroom with a king sized bed and two couches, a spare bedroom, three bathrooms, a recording studio and a gigantic living room with the biggest TV I've ever seen hanging over the fireplace. I was completely out of breath by the time we reached the TV room and leaned against the wall to try and regain some composure.

"whoa, you ok?" She asked and put her hand on my arm with concern. But as soon as the bare skin from her hand touched my arm it was like electricity zapped through me, I could tell she felt it too because her hand jerked back as soon as it had made contact.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Your house is almost too big for its own good." I smiled timidly and she just looked at her hand for a second.

"yeah, I think that sometimes too." And she smiled for a brief moment before turning around and walking to her kitchen "want something to drink?" she called and I almost ran to where ever she was, needless to say I was dying of thirst. But instead I got up calmly and followed her into the stainless steel appliance filled room with marble counter tops

"Water would be great thanks" I murmured and sat at the breakfast bar

"so where are you from? You know before you came to LA?" She asked, pouring the water from the fridge and placing it in front of me.

"Ohio." I answer before sipping the water and placing it back down on the cool marble. Ashley sat on the counter, holding her own bottle of ice tea.

"Do you like it here so far?" she asked playing with the cap of her drink.

"Yeah, its warm. The people seem....nice for the most part." My mind flashed to Aiden and his "manly-ness". Barf. She just laughed a little at my response and shook her head

" Did you leave behind a boyfriend?" she asked next, I don't know if its just me but when people automatically assumed I was straight it annoyed me. Maybe it's just me being a sensitive/proud gay person. I don't know. So I guess the simplest answer would just be no.

"Nope." I said and took a sip of my water again. When I looked up at Ashley she seemed to be studying me curiously. Having no clue in hell as to why exactly, I just pretended not to notice and asked my own question "How long have you and Aiden been dating?" I asked, knowing it was a little nosy to ask but now that I was slightly aggravated I really didn't seem to care. And apparently neither did she.

"two months." She said but didn't meet my eyes "We've been off and on since we were sophomores..." I nodded slightly, feeling the tension in the room thicken until I could barely stand it anymore. 

"That's...great" I said, trying to sound enthused but failing miserably. It REALLY sucked actually. Because even if she and I were ever together I doubt I could compete with THAT kind of history. Now feeling really stupid I drank the rest of my water and put the glass down, playing with the condensation on the side.

Before anyone could say anything or could move a loud bark echoed down the hall and naturally I was pretty much like what the hell? And the sound of a fast paced clicks of claws came towards us. I got up to see what it was and was run over for the second time today, but this time not by a hot girl but by a bull mastiff puppy about the size of a small baby cow. I couldn't help the little eep of surprise that escaped my lips as I hit the floor and was sloberfied but the very excited dog.

"Hunter!" Ashley said in a tone I was sure was supposed to be scolding but came out as more of a giggle than anything else. She grabbed his collar and struggled to pull the dog off "Sorry Spencer" she said when I was finally free "He gets excited easily." I groaned slightly as my head throbbed

"Really? I couldn't tell." I muttered and sat up "could I get a towel or something? This is actually really gross." She just started laughing a little bit but went to get a towel, I couldn't exactly help how my eyes kinda....sorta....trailed up her legs as she walked away. Ashley was just so perfect in so many ways that made it impossible NOT to look. She came back with a bleach white towel and rubbed the slime off of my face almost motherly and helped me up.

"Sorry again" she apologised and the mastiff known as "Hunter" immediately began tail wagging, looking pretty proud of himself

"no problem" I said and rubbed the dogs head. I glanced at the clock "Oh CRAP!" I said which caught Ashley off guard

"What?"

"I promised my brother I'd watch my niece at five" I looked over at the clock; four-forty-five. "he's going to kill me!"


	4. It's Always Calm Before the Storm

**Hey guys, If you've already read "Thats What She Said" Just do me a favour and go back and double check it was the right one. My computer fracked up and I posted the original shorter chapter when I meant to post the longer one. So just double check that you've read the up dated one or I promise you this chapter won't make any sense what so ever.**

Ashley's POV:

"Spencer calm down ok? I'll get you there in time" I looked around and grabbed my keys "now come on, we've only got fifteen minutes" I grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the stairs. Hunter whined slightly, upset that he had just seen me and I already had to go. "Sorry buddy!" I called over my shoulder and pulled Spencer to the top of the stairs.

We both sprinted to my car and climbed in, speeding away towards the address Spencer had given me. Her brother Clay and his fiancée Chelsea were going to drop their daughter off at Spencer's place because they wanted to have a little bit of time to themselves. Which of course was completely understandable. Spencer explained that Chelsea was coming home from France, where she attended art school, to visit her family. She'd already spent a good part of the week with her daughter and wanted some quality time with Clay.

"I think you'll like her" Spencer said, with a slight smile on her face. Her gold locks were blow back from the wind with the roof down and the sun made it seem like angels should be singing from the way it hit her face. We'd barely known each other for more than five hours and already it was like I knew her inside and out. For the first time in a long time I've felt like I could trust someone who wasn't Aiden and it was actually really nice. "She's so adorable." Spencer gave me a smile that made butterflies dance in my stomach. What the hell was going on with me? This was ridiculous and irrational and well...I'm a girl and she's a girl...we can't possibly...I mean I can't....We couldn't...it wouldn't be right. God I'm so screwed up right now.

We pulled into the driveway just as a station wagon pulled up to the curb and I groaned. I could hear my father's music playing from Spencer's brother's car and Spencer hissed in a breath

"I forgot to mention Clay really, REALLY likes your Dad's music...didn't I?" She asked innocently but still had a guilty gleam in her blue eyes.

"yeah only a little bit." I said and opened the door and climbed out. Spencer did the same and walked over to the car as two people got out who I wasn't really expecting. Then I remembered something Spencer told me on the ride over; Clay wasn't Spencer's genetic brother but he was adopted into the Carlin's family when he was eight.

"Hey Spence!" The man smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around Spencer tightly and she returned the hug with just as much affection. "A little late huh?" he teased and Spencer laughed slightly as a woman got out of the car too.

"Actually I think we're right on time." She smiled back at me as she was released from the embrace and that's when Clay took notice of me, leaning against my car not really sure what I should do with myself. "hey Chelsea!" she smiled warmly at the girl and the two of them hugged.

"Spencer...is that who I think it is?" I heard Clay ask in a whisper that wasn't really a whisper, more like a hushed yell. Spencer put a hand on his shoulder

"Before you fan girl all over her let's get Terry out of the car ok?" He nodded but didn't take his eyes from me until Spencer pinched his arm and he got to work freeing the 19 month old child from the booster seat in the back of his sleek blue car. Soon enough Clay had emerged from the car with an adorable, bright eyed baby who's skin was a warm shade of brown and had a happy smile plastered on her pudgy face. He gave the child to Spencer who held her close to her own body. Terry just smiled blissfully and began playing with Spencer's hair as Clay brought out a pen and pad of paper and quickly made his way over to me.

"I'm a huge fan of your fathers music" he said handing me the paper and pen, I was almost surprised he wasn't screaming like those twilight girls when they see that guy who doesn't bathe. Though he was nearly doing a little bounce. I quickly signed the paper and handed it back to him

"I'll tell him you said so" I smiled at Clay who looked rather faint at the moment before he nodded his head exaggeratedly

"Cool" he said and practically ran back to his car "Thanks again Spence, Chelsea and I'll be back later or we'll call you" he yelled before speeding off. Spencer walked towards me carrying the baby on her hip.

"Ashley I'd like you to meet Theresa." I looked at the baby who was smiling a bit toothless grin at me in the most adorable way possible.

"Hey" I said barely above a whisper and gently stroked the top of her hand with my finger "oh my god Spence, she's so cute" I smiled at her until Theresa grabbed my hair as well and tugged "Ow!". Now with Spencer and I both at the mercy of a toothless baby who had her tiny fingers entangled in both of our hair we began trying to walk up the pathway, which was difficult because when ever Terry thought we were going too slow she gave a sharp tug and we'd speed up. We somehow made it to the door and awkwardly slipped inside.

We sat in the living room watching some children's TV after freeing ourselves from the baby's death grip by distracting her with colourful blocks. The only reason I stayed was because Terry wouldn't stop screaming every time I went to leave and would calm down when I sat back on the couch, plus it was kind of....nice to feel almost like a normal kid again just sitting at home and babysitting.

Terry sat on Spencer's lap , making little noises along with the people who were singing on the TV. I sat beside Spencer and I couldn't stifle the yawn that sneak attacked me. Spencer and Theresa both looked at me, one with concern and the other with slight annoyance that they'd been distracted from the TV. I let you guess who's who.

"Ash you should go, get some sleep before school tomorrow" Spencer urged me and Terry had turned back to the TV and picked up the remote, probably trying to figure out how to turn up the volume.

"I'm fine Spence" I insisted "just a little tired is all" I crossed my arms stubbornly, the more she told me to go the more I wanted to stay. Spencer opened her mouth to say something when Terry apparently had enough of our little back and forth, and decided to shut us both up by crawling from Spencer's lap to the middle of us both. She raised her tiny hands and dropped them one on each of our thighs while making a little grunt sound, which I took as the baby form of "Shut the hell up while I'm watching TV." Spencer and I just looked at each other before doing a little eye roll and turning back to the screen.

I couldn't suppress the happy little smile the spread across my face as I looked at the little baby so engrossed in the flashing colours and the little Spanish girl on the TV. Though I doubt Terry knew much words or could speak at all she still participated with little grunts and squeaks which was kind of cute. She would grunt along with the music and wiggle in her seat and occasionally clap her hands or slap our legs, which kind of hurt.

"Hey Ashley?" Spencer said and looked over at me "Thanks for driving me back here. It would've taken me forever to walk all the way" I could see the sincerity in her blue eyes as she thanked me and it made me feel good inside.

"It was my pleasure"

Chelsea's POV:

Clay and I walked up the steps towards the Carlin's house. He wouldn't shut up about how Ashley Davies was there and how she'd given him an autograph. I just shook my head with amusement and opened the door and stepped inside

"Hello!" I called in greeting but received no answer but I could hear the TV "Spencer?" I felt the mothers worry welling up inside of me and I quickly walked so that I could see into the living room. What I saw there quickly extinguished my worries and almost made me laugh.

Spencer was asleep on the floor, on her back with one arm over her eyes and a whole bunch of coloured blocks and teddy bears scattered around. Ashley was asleep on the floor too, her head on Spencer's stomach and her knees bent slightly. Theresa was sprawled out on the couch, sound asleep and the remote clutched in her tiny hands. Clay and I looked at each other for a second before snickering quietly, this was kind of ridiculous.

As Clay went to scoop our daughter up from the couch I went to wake up Spencer. I carefully kneeled in the valley of children's toys and shook her shoulder gently. Spencer's eyes opened slowly and it was obvious that she was exhausted

"Chelsea?" she questioned looking from me to the clock, to be fair it was a little past one in the morning "Crap sorry." She grumbled and rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up but hadn't noticed Ashley head resting on her stomach. She blinked a couple times before registering what she saw and then flopped back on the ground.

"It's ok Spence." I assured her in a quiet voice "We're just going to get Terry and leave you guys to sleep ok?" Oh yeah, I knew Spencer was gay. I was just glad that there could be someone in her life, though from what I hear Ashley wasn't "In" her life as anything more than a friend.

"Wait can you get Clay to help move Ashley to my bed." I raised an eyebrow at her, my train of thought pretty obvious and she just rolled her eyes "I don't mean it like THAT. I meant she shouldn't have to sleep on the floor."

Ashley's POV:

I woke up in someone's bed. I didn't remember falling asleep…I just remembered baby sitting with Spencer and then everything went black. I pushing myself out of the down fluff to find that I was still fully clothed and that's always a bonus. I started down the hall way and into the front room then sighed with relief. I was still at Spencer's. Then it dawned on me. Assuming I was in Spencer's bed…where was Spencer? I looked around a little bit more and found her on the couch, still asleep.

She'd given up her bed for me? That was unexpected. I couldn't help myself as I watched her sleep; her golden hair was tussled and strewn all over her pillow and her eyes fluttered a little bit. I smiled slightly to myself and glanced at the clock; Eight o'clock. I sighed and gently shook Spencer's shoulder, I felt bad about waking her up.

"Hey Spence" I said as she stirred from her sleep "We've got only like half an hour to get to school." I murmured to the sleepy girl who blinked at me with her beautiful—I mean just blue eyes. She rubbed her eyes and nodded with exhaustion but hauled herself from the makeshift bed.

"Ok" she yawned and stood up, still in the same clothes that she wore yesterday a white top and blue jeans.

"We can pick up some breakfast on the way" I said and walked out the door and towards my car which Spencer had left her books in. I felt her eyes on me as I exited her house then heard her scrambling to get out the door.

We arrived to school early and had roughly ten minutes before class started. I pulled into the parking lot and Spencer and I climbed out. I hadn't thanked her yet, I guess because I really didn't know how. I mean no one's ever done anything for me with out wanting something in return EVEN Aiden wants something in return for helping me out. Speaking of the Devil, Aiden was waiting for me outside of the school and I couldn't decided if he was angry, concerned, relieved or a mixture of all three.

Spencer and I climbed out of the car and began walking towards the courtyard together. Aiden was the last person I wanted to see right now. I knew how jealous he got when I was hanging out with someone else. I felt Spencer tense at my side as Aiden walked toward us and beneath his happy mask I could tell a storm was brewing.

**GASP! What'll happen when Aiden talks to them? How will Spencer react when Aiden gives her a warning? What will happen when homophobic brother meets homophobic Cheerleader? Why can't I stop bashing Twilight? Who knows! Next update on Sunday! **


	5. The Warning

**Hey ,**

**This chapter does contain some swear words so just be prepared. Also Spencer won't be so down and angry all the time and Aiden MIGHT not be such a big jerk. Maybe.**

Spencer's POV:

"Hey Ash!" Aiden said with a big dumb Jock smile on his dumb jock face. Ashley stood beside me at the edge of the court yard but by the look of it she was about as happy to see Mr. Basketball as I was. Ashley's face held little to no emotion as he enveloped her in a hug "Where were you last night?" He asked as he released her

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked annoyance bleeding into her voice ever so slightly

"I came by your house last night, you know like we planned?" A perverse smirk played across his face that was like a sucker punch to the gut. What a sleaze bag. Immediately I felt uncomfortable but I didn't dare leave. Not now anyways. Not when Ashley was about to explode.

"oh right. Yeah I was hanging out with Spencer and we kind of fell asleep." She said with a devilish smirk that made me tingle a little bit inside. I quickly regained composure in time to see Aiden's eyes harden for a split second. Damn that kid was terrifying. He's all warm and fuzzy and then the next second he's an angry bull and you're wearing a red cape. Now that Ashley had just flagged me I could just see in my head the bull's nostrils flaring.

"oh well that's cool." He barely acknowledged my existence while talking about me "did you and Spencer have a good time?" Ass.

"Yeah, at least I did" She smiled at me warmly and I smiled but look to the ground. "Hey Spencer I've got this thing planned for Aiden's birthday." I saw a look of disbelief pass over Aiden's features quickly followed by anger "Why don't you come with us?" I blinked a couple times then glanced at Aiden half expecting him to turn into the incredible Hulk. "Come on it'll be a lot of fun" she said and the pleading in her voice was almost heart breaking and her puppy dog eyes once again forced me to keep my SSED (Spontaneous Sound Effect Drive) in check.

"As much as I'd like to, I mean I'd REALLY like to..." Quick glance at Aiden, waiting for him to yell "HULK SMASH!" and throw a car at me. "I think it's something that you two should do. Without me." Ashley seemed disappointed and Bruce Banner wasn't green anymore so I figured I was in the clear and a little giddy that Ashley wanted me there. Not to mention seemed sad that I wasn't going to be, maybe Aiden did turn into the hulk and kill me because this seemed too good to be true.

The bell rang after several minutes of awkward conversation which was a relief Ashley showed me to my class before her and Aiden went to theirs. As they walked away I could see Aiden's hand slip dangerously low on Ashley's back and I resisted the urge to throw something at high speed at his head.

The day went by in a flash. I barely remember even going to the classes until Lunch rolled around. I pulled out my book, assuming as always that I would be eating alone. That is until I was flagged down by Ashley.

"Spencer!" she called and I looked over at her. She smiled hugely and waved me over. I uneasily took my tray and sat down across from her and Aiden. "hey" she beamed at me

"Hey" I smiled back then noticed Aiden's glare and returned it but Ashley either didn't notice or didn't acknowledge it

"how was class?" she asked and I shrugged

"ok I guess." I murmured and then remembered "Chelsea told me to thank you for helping me with Theresa." I said with a slight smile "she called me during transition to tell me that when ever Terry sees you on TV she starts talking to it. Then gets mad when you don't respond." I couldn't help but giggle at the last part and apparently neither could Ashley because she smiled her little crinkle nose smile. And of course Mr. Basketball was completely confused which made the moment all the better.

I know I seem a little sadistic but hey...He's an ass. And yes I couldn't think of a good reason for my sadistic ways. I mean you've seen what he does, he's all over Ashley then gets all possessive when she spends a moment away from him. Gah, I just can deal with people like Aiden. AND he's a total Jock. I mean he's like Super-Duper Basketball star and pretty much every straight girl in the school is all over him all the time. And then he thinks he can do whatever he wants.

"oh, I've been meaning to thank you for letting me spend the night." Ashley said and that seemed to make Aiden very put off.

"It was no problem." I smiled "I couldn't really send you home at one o'clock at night after we'd both passed out." Ashley blushed a rosy red for a reason I didn't know and suddenly had an idea

"Why don't we go to the park today instead of hanging around here?" She asked Aiden and he smiled at her which I found a little creepy

"Sure babe. Whatever you want." And Ashley turned to me, waiting for my answer which caught both myself and Aiden off guard.

"Uh sure?" I said, not really seeing how I could say no. Ashley seemed pleased and stood up excusing herself to go to the little girls room. Aiden and I both stood so we could easily leave when Ashley came back. That's when Aiden struck. He turned to me and I could see the bull again. Oh Jesus. Here we go.

"I want you to stop hanging out with my girlfriend." He loomed over me, his muscles tensed like he thought somehow I'd planned to turn into a ninja and beat the crap out of him. Oh I wish I could. I looked up to him and his eyes were dark and his face was expressionless. Once again, he was terrifying.

"What do you mean? God Aiden you're a real ass aren't you?" I turned away from him until he grabbed my upper arm and spun me back "Let go Aiden" I hissed and gritted my teeth, his hand enclosed around my entire arm like a vice. Not to mention he was holding it waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too tight.

"I know what you are" He snarled quietly his face only inches from mine and his eyes were as hateful and twisted as ever. My heart faltered for a second. He knew? How could he know? Who the hell told him! I looked back at him and just glared like I would if I could only kill him with my eyes.

"Yeah I do too. I'm a high school girl who's being manhandled by some asshole jock. Now let me go!" He only smiled cruelly. How could Ashley ever like this guy?

"You're a high school dyke aren't you." It wasn't a question but an accusation. I visibly winced at his use of the D word and that only made him smile more. What the hell was this guy's problem? It's not like I was feeling her up (if only) or sleeping with her (I've only thought about it....a lot...). I resisted the urge to knock him on his ass which would have finally put what Clay taught me about self defence to work. Sorry Clay, not this time. I just tried to clear my head of all the vile, nasty things to say and do to Aiden and try to put together a proper sentence.

"Who told you?" I asked in a growl and he just chuckled without humour

"Doesn't matter. Just back off and Ashley will never know."

"how do you know I'm not what she wants?" He tightened his grip on my arm until it was almost unbearable.

"Because she doesn't swing your way" he snapped

"Or is it because you're so freaked out about losing her to someone else that you're willing to hurt anyone who can do for her what you can't? And that's a little homophobic don't you think? Are you a closet bigot Aiden?" I sneered. I didn't care about who was watching anymore. The courtyard was practically deserted and I was losing my temper.

"I can give her anything you can, and more." He said ignoring my statement about his discrimination. "Now you are going to stop hanging around with her understand? Or I tell her what you are." apparently he was losing his temper too. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled back my arm that wasn't in his clutches and punched him in the face. I know it was a bad idea. Because Ashley had impeccable timing and saw me deck her boyfriend.. It worked at least, my arm was now free but I could feel the bones in my fingers aching.

"I'll hang out with, or spend time with anyone I want." I looked up in time to see Ashley's horrified face as she ran towards us. Aiden was playing up the wounded boyfriend act while I just sat back down ashamed, not at what I'd done, Aiden totally deserved that. But ashamed that I'd done in front of Ashley. I looked down at my knuckles and for the first time realised that I was bleeding from a cut on my after hitting Aiden hard enough to split the skin a little bit. That just made everything all the better. I kept my eyes to the ground.

Ashley stood a few feet from the both of us, like she was confused at what happened while she'd been in the washroom. She took a few seconds to assess Aiden and I before asking the obvious question.

"What the hell happened?" Aiden finally sat up, he had maybe a tiny bruise on his cheek and ruffled hair. I sat there and said nothing, for whatever reason I felt like breaking down in tears. Not because of the slight pain from my hand or the now forming bruises on my arm but because I couldn't stand to be in her presence right now. I couldn't stand there where she inevitably was blaming me for everything. After all she'd only seen my punch.

I glanced at Aiden who shot me a smug smirk, he knew that she hadn't seen anything he did.

"your little pal here's a full blown dyke." A girl in a cheerleader uniform said walking up, pom poms in hand.

"What are you talking about Madison?" Ashley groaned not happy to see her obviously. Whoever this Cheer bitch was it was obvious that Aiden had listened to her. She'd probably talked him into trying to scare me off.

"Your little Spencer here is gay." Madison repeated herself, arms crossed over her chest. Ashley looked at me and this time I looked down, furious with myself for not being able to stop the tears from welling in my eyes "Oh don't start crying you little queer" Madison snapped, her tongue as sharp as a whip. I clenched my fist and ignored the pain that screamed in my fist. I looked at Ashley who just stood there as the cheerbitch trashed talked me. I wiped my eyes and smiled at Madison.

"I already kick Jock-straps ass. Don't make me have to kick yours too."

"please, like you could."

"It would be hard to miss." Aiden was quiet, Ashley was shocked and Madison was pissed. I just turned around and started walking away my book in my hand and small drops of blood trickling from my cut. I could only hold my happy smirk for a few seconds before I walked into the office and waited for a secretary. A middle aged lady walked up to me at the counter, she had greying black hair and muddy brown eyes and looked very pissed to see me.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an acidy tone. Great, looks like I've got to take shit from everyone today.

"Yeah um where's the medical room?" I asked like an innocent child and glanced out the window to see Ashley, Madison and Aiden all yelling at each other. The Secretary caught my attention by clearing her throat.

"Why? Do you have a stomach ache?" she sneered. God! What was with everyone today? It was like it was "Treat Spencer Like Crap Day" and I didn't get the memo. I smiled with exaggerated and sarcastically oblivious to her obvious hatred of kids. So I just raised my hand and put it on the counter where the blood trickled onto the metal. She looked at me with a mixture of horror and annoyance.

"It's a little more than a stomach ache."

**What will happen next time in "The Secret House"? How will Ashley deal with the jealous Aiden? What happens when Spencer's Mom comes home from Doctors Without Borders at the same time Ashley comes to terms with her true feelings?**

**Possible Spashley Action!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	6. It Was Only A Kiss

**Hey guys! Thanks for the comments and reviews!**

**Nsdjc – Interesting idea. It would be logical that, even though Ashley isn't homophobic, while she's dating someone who is homophobic that she would at least pretend to be homophobic...You sir/ma'am are very intelligent. I applaud you!**

**KathleenDeen – Glad you like it! I'm curious as to where the story goes and comes together too. I'm DYING to write one part and can't wait till I get to do it...THERE WILL BE BLOOD! Yeah I'll let you all know when that chapter is going to come out. Apparently I'm INSAINLY good at writing gory scenes. Fun times.**

**grangergirl22 – Glad you like it too! And as for if Ashley treats her like Madison and Aiden... I guess you'll just have to read to find out**

**So without further delay, Chapter 6**

Ashley's POV:

I stood there in shock as Spencer walked from the group, small blood drops trailing her from her hand. How could I be so oblivious to the world around me? I didn't know she was gay and honestly I didn't care who she liked or which way she swung. But everyone else did. At King High all the gay people knew to stay in the closet. They knew it was safer from all of the ignorant assholes if they stayed under the radar.

Aiden put his arm around me and Madison just kept rambling on about how it taught Spencer right blah blah blah. I wasn't listening until The Cheerbreeder said something about outing Spencer to the entire school then I started paying attention. Aiden nodded, obviously liking what he was hearing and I couldn't believe it. If Madison outted Spencer to the entire school it'd be social homicide, life for her here would be constant and endless Hell.

You can't possibly fathom what kids here will do to her.

"Madison" I said and she looked at me like she expected me to add to their discussion about destroying Spencer. "What if we don't tell anyone? I mean we could use it to make her do whatever we wanted right?" She smiled a twisted smirk at me and I instantly felt sick to my stomach.

"well well Davies" Madison smiled "looks like you DO have a vicious side now don't you. For now we'll keep it just between us." She turned around and called over her shoulder "You two love birds have fun!" I just stared after her the only thought running through my mind was how disgusted I was with myself.

I went to math class, hoping god pleading that Spencer had gone home. So that I wouldn't have to see her broken or see the hate in her eyes that I knew would be there. But she was there, sitting beside the only empty chair in the room. I looked at the ground as the teacher called my name

"Ms. Davies! How pleasant it is to see you. You're fifteen minutes late for my class!" I just nodded and kept my eyes down. I could feel Spencer's burning a hole through me. "Take a seat!" the old hag barked and I immediately obliged and sat beside Spencer. As soon as I'd sat down she pushed her seat to the edge of the table, as far away from me as she could possibly get. I rested put my face in my hands then rested my forehead on my fist not listening to anything the teacher was rambling on about until I heard her yell

"Now work with the person beside you to figure out this equation using the method I just showed you" and the class instantly began working hard together. I looked over at Spencer who immediately started laying out the equation that made no sense to me. There were too many numbers, symbols and letters to understand any of it. But Spencer seemed to be able to read it as easily as a children's book. I moved closer to understand was going on but I could feel the hostility coming off her in waves.

"Spencer I—" she turned to face me and put her book in between us both, the longest equation in the history of equations was written on the paper.

"Whatever Ashley." She growled, venom dripping from her voice "Just shut up and listen." I did as she told me to and she began explaining everything the teacher had said while I was wallowing in my shame.

"so if we move the three" she said and picked up her pencil to change something, I had gotten completely lost in her lecture

"Whoa whoa whoa" I put my hand on hers to stop her without thinking and felt electricity running between her hand and mine. We froze and looked at each other for a moment and I felt myself lost in her eyes, until she closed them and pulled her hand from mine. She rested her forehead against her fist and kept her eyes closed. I looked at the cut on her hand that was held together with several butterfly band-aids and felt a gut wrenching stab of guilt pierce my stomach. "Spencer…" I whispered and she seemed like she was going to let me talk to her and plead for forgiveness. "I'm—" the bell went and she picked up her things and packed up

"Spencer wait!" she just looked at me for the briefest moment, just long enough for me to see the glittering shine of hatred and confusion in her eyes and a dark purple hand print on her arm. Before I even had the chance to stand up she'd disappeared into the rush of students trying to get home for the weekend. I stood there alone, wanting her to come back to me. I didn't know what I was feeling for Spencer. Or maybe I did and just couldn't admit it.

I got up and followed Spencer, tracking down the running blonde through the crowded hall and forcing myself past people. I absolutely refused to let her get away from me now. I had to make sure she knew just how sorry I was. Soon enough I'd managed to get through to the front of the crowd in time to catch a fleeting glimpse of blonde hair disappearing around the corner.

"Spencer!" I yelled and turned the corner sharply, narrowly dodging a teacher who yelled at me to slow down, and ran full speed down the hall. Spencer was now in full view of me as I chased her towards the Science room where she slammed the door shut as I caught up to her. I paused for only a second before opening the door

"God Ashley just leave me alone! I've got nothing that you want!" she yelled as I shut the solid wood door behind myself.

"Spencer cut it out ok! I don't want anything from you!" I yelled back with exasperation and walked towards the girl sitting on the desk on the furthest side of the room

"Then WHY are you HERE?" she demanded and I could see tears rolling down her cheek. What happened next was way out of my control. I couldn't stop it and sure as hell didn't start it. I just lunged forward, grabbed her shirt, pulled her towards me and captured her lips with my own. I can't possibly begin to explain the feeling I had while she hesitantly kissed me back. I felt like my heart was about to swell until it shattered my ribs. Spencer was still crying as our lips brushed against each other and she caressed my face with her warm, soft hands. She was so gentle, she wasn't rushed or overly passionate like Aiden was when he kissed me...

"Ash?" I heard Aiden calling down the halls and I pulled away from Spencer's lips but couldn't seem to be able to let her shirt go. I looked over my shoulder at the door "Ashley Davies! Come out, Come out where ever you are!" I felt her hands touching mine and prying them from her shirt

"go" She said and pointed to the door "Go on."

"Spencer I—" she just shook her head

"Please Ashley." I stood there for a moment, pulling at my sleeves as I watched the broken girl crying in the corner, knowing it was my fault. I looked down for a moment before nodding and heading off to find Aiden, feeling my heart beginning to crack.

**Bum Bum Bum! Next time on the Secret House; Ashley takes Aiden on the trip she planned but Spencer is never far from her thoughts. Spencer struggles with the confusion caused by Ashley's kiss and goes to Clay and Chelsea's for comfort**

**Remember kids! Reviews make the world go round.**

**If you like the story leave a review and let me know, it pays for all the brainstorming. But seriously, letting me know you like the story will make me want to continue writing and (hopefully) bring the story to a close. Plus it makes me feel good to know I've got people spending their valuable time reading my story and liking it!**


	7. Cracking Hearts

**Holy crap! Hey guys! Thanks for the comments! I didn't know so many people read my story! **

**Xxmaryjanexx – I know what you mean about the whole dragging out the angst stuff until its unbearably boring. And Never Fear! I'm-not-so-found-of-there-being-too-much-angst-either girl is here! And thanks for the review and I'm not planning on abandoning it anytime soon, it's the only thing I have to do other than sports and school…and video games. Don't judge me.**

**grangergirl22 – yeah I know its awkward but it had to be in there for the next chapter and the next chapter and the next chapter...basically just by putting that little kiss in there, not only did I save myself a TON of planning and figuring things out, but I saved the plot line as well. Go me!**

**Shantaclair – Glad you like it! I've got a few ideas about how Madison is going to run things when Spencer and Ashley get back to school…you'll probably hate the part of me that dreamt up this Madison but I'm protected by the interwebs…not really but you know.**

**...Voice – God is everyone on this site physic? What is this man! CONSPERACY THEORY! Kidding but You might want to take a few steps back from your computer screen. Just for the safety of your machine. Glad you like it!**

**Slushhy – Yeah I've been tempted to send Aiden off a cliff a couple times…or mauled by a bear or eaten by zombies. I think that making Aiden homophobic makes more sense because it causes more drama between Ashley, Spencer and him. Especially if he loses Ashley to her. Your mind can rest at ease my friend, there will be no hetero action in this story, even if there is it wont be described in great detail. Or any detail. Not hating on hetero peeps...you know i love you.**

**Sarah1124 – Yeah but don't worry. Spencer wont be so sad soon enough. **

**Oh! I also had some ideas that I'd like your guys' thoughts on. Seeing as I listen to music while writing and my mind sees what I write as a movie how would you guys like it if I had "Music Chapters"? Like I'd write one scene and add music lyrics between the actual story? Kind of like a music video I guess but in your head...anyway I'm rambling but just tell me what you think!**

**Anyway without further non-sense Chapter 7:**

Ashley's POV:

After an hour of packing, Aiden and I were on the road. He'd gotten so excited about it when I'd told him he offered to drive. I willing gave it up. My mind was too crazy with thoughts to even focus on driving and who knows, maybe I'd run us off a cliff and save us both some pain. I know what you're thinking, "Ashley stop being so homicidally depressed and dramatic and have fun with your boyfriend blah blah blah nag nag nag" But you don't understand. I know that I'm hurting Spencer by pretending to be someone I'm not and my whole "Lets spontaneously kiss" trip probably just made everything worse. But then again IF and only IF I decide to leave Aiden it'll hurt him more than anything. I just don't know who or what I want anymore.

After 4 hours of driving we finally arrived at my mansion of a log cabin, it didn't have a lake or whatever in front of it but who needs one? Aiden suggested that we could watch a movie on the giant LCD TV in the living room but I just wanted to sleep. He obliged, whatever I wanted...as always. And as we laid there in the master bedroom on the king sized bed I quickly fell asleep and had possibly the most disorientating dream of my entire life. It was nothing like "oh I woke up on the moon" kind of thing more like "I woke up with someone who wasn't there when I went to sleep" and you're running but you can't get away kind of dreams.

I was still laying in the bed and I felt the bed shift next to me. I figured that it must be Aiden getting out but instead butterfly light finger tips brushed strands of hair from my face. Wait a second, Aiden? I opened my eyes and found myself to be completely wrong. I looked up at the beautiful girl who had taken the place of my boyfriend.

"Spencer?" I breathed and she just smiled, gently stroking my cheek with the back of her fingers. I instinctually leaned into her hand, wanting the silky smooth skin closer to me. She caught my face in her hands and gently lowered me back down to the bed and leaned towards me, her face only inches from mine. I prepared for the kiss, my heart hammering with excitement and my stomach filled with butterflies. But just before her lips touched mine she evaporated into thin air, taking her warm scent and caring touch with her. I looked around and jumped as the door to the bedroom swung open and hit the wall with a loud BANG.

There, in the shadow, stood Aiden. He just stood there as still as a statue, his muscles tensed and his jaw tight it looked like he had his eyes closed.

"Aiden?" I asked now really confused. His eyes snapped open and they were terrifying. They were a bright glowing red and he lunged for me, his fingers were hooked claws and his teeth had extended into what looked like a dog's. I screamed and rolled out of bed, dodging the monster by inches. Aiden got a mouth full of pillows as I ran out the back door and towards the dirt road. Madison appeared out of nowhere and stopped me

"I knew you and that little queer were lovers!" I ran around her hearing the window shatter as Aiden threw himself out of the bedroom and came after me again. I could see Spencer walking away from me, at a slow pace and she seemed to be crying

"SPENCER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran faster. But no matter how fast I ran Spencer seemed to get farther and farther away. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that both Madison and Aiden were directly behind me. Aiden's face twisted with a devilish smirk as he launched through the air, his claws and teeth gleaming in the lights. His hand came back over his head the razor claws prepared to strike and—

I shot up in the bed and inhaled a gasp of air, feeling my eyes stinging with unshed tears that had finally escaped and poured down my cheeks. I covered my mouth with one had and laid down again trying not to wake the sleeping form beside me with my broken sobs. I wanted Spencer there. I wanted her there to hold me and tell me it was going to be ok. I didn't want Aiden. I didn't want to be someone who I'm not. I needed to feel like I belong. And as I looked over at Aiden, sound asleep beside me, I knew that he wasn't the one who would make me feel that way. He wanted me to be like him. He wanted me to agree with what he said and do what he wanted.

Sure he said he loved me everyday but I never said it back to him. I've never said those three little words to anyone in my entire life. Not Aiden, not my mother or even my father. I sat up and pushed myself out of the bed, backing away from Aiden like he would turn into the monster from my nightmare. I went into the living room and picked up the phone…I don't know why. I just wanted so badly to call Spencer, I wanted to tell her…God I don't know. I just really wanted to talk to her. I just stared at the phone for a few moments before hitting the operator button. I told them all of Spencer's info and finally I heard the ringing of a phone on the other end of the line. I'd managed to get her Cell number.

"come on Spence." I said playing with the hem of my shirt and looking out the window at the trees as they danced in the wind. The phone rang and rang and rang.

"Hello?" a voice answered but it wasn't Spencer

"Clay? It's Ashley—"

"I know who it is." He growled, sounding supremely pissed off. I was caught off guard, When I'd met Clay he was really nice and very happy…but now he sounded like he'd rather kill me than talk.

"Oh um is Spencer there?"

"Yes." He said his tone was curt but not exactly rude. "She's here." I was quiet for a few moments. I knew what was coming and I felt incredibly awkward

"Can I….talk to her?"

"No." Click. Scratch that, I didn't know he'd hang up on me. I just looked at the phone before putting it back on the cradle. He actually hung up on me. I stared at the phone in wonder and couldn't help but wonder what Spencer was doing at that very moment.

Spencer's POV:

I took the phone back from Clay and looked at it for a second. Chelsea rubbed my arm comfortingly from where she sat feeding Theresa.

"thanks Clay" I murmured and looked at the shiny pink black berry in my hands.

"No problem Spence. It's what brothers are for right?"

"aw it'll be ok sweetie" Chelsea cooed as she tried to get Terry to eat her food, the toddler wasn't going to have any of that. She sat in her booster chair, arms crossed over her chest and an adorable pout plastered over her face.

"I don't think it will be" I muttered. After school I'd gone straight to Clay and Chelsea's place. I couldn't stand being alone but I didn't want to be around anyone who wasn't my family. I gently touched my lips, I could still feel the tingle from Ashley's kiss and it was wonderfully horrid. She'd kissed me, she gave me a sliver of hope for my chances with her, and I told her to leave. I could tell she was confused and torn between her status and me. I couldn't let her suffer by being with me while Madison blackmailed me.

"It will be Spencer" Chelsea insisted and my future sister-in law made me look at her "True love conquers all." I shook my head.

"Not when her boyfriends Jock-strap." Clay tensed as I mentioned Aiden

"If he touches you again Spencer I'll kill him." He said and pulled me into a hug. Clay had leaned out and bulked up over the past year and a bit. I could feel his hard muscled arms wrap around me and was amazed at how solid he seemed now. Add in the fact that he'd gotten his black belt in karate and he would be able to take down the entire basketball and football team if I asked him to.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore" I said as he let me go

Ashley's made her choice. I told myself that over and over again. But my heart wasn't listening and didn't give a crap what I was telling it. It continued to fill my head with thoughts of her and was breaking with the effort. The pain of having your heart cracking slowly, so very slowly, was worse than having all of your bones shattered at once. It was the mental pain that did it. Because no one can see how much pain you're in, and a band-aid can't make it go away.

**Next time on The Secret House; next chapter is very short and it'll just be a "Music Chapter" just to give you guys a sample of what I mean. **

**P.S. I won't be able to update over the long weekend because my dad's taking us on Vacation and we'll have no interwebs. I'll try to update as much as I can until then though!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you guys like it!**


	8. Addiction

**Hey guys! First Music Chapter so let's see how this goes!**

**The Song that all you happy readers have to Youtube and listen to while reading this is **

**Kelly Clarkson – Addicted**

**P.S. *Quick, guilty inhale* Sorry Slushhy. I lied.**

Spencer rolled in the spare bed of Clay and Chelsea's place feeling uncomfortable and restlessly, her mind flooded with thoughts of Ashley

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power_

Ashley sat there in the bed as Aiden kissed the back of her neck, running his hands over her skin but she felt numb to everything.

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me_

Spencer stared at the ceiling, feeling her throat closing with emotion she couldn't control as it forced itself through her eyes.

_And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

Ashley let Aiden pull her top off slowly and deliberately, the newly exposed skin of her back got goose bumps from things she couldn't feel. Things that couldn't touch her.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me_

Spencer closed her eyes and held her breath, trying not to make any noise like it could send her over the edge. She gripped the sheets under her hands with a vice grip.

_In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

Aiden placed kisses gently on Ashley's shoulders and ran his hands over her soft skin. If only he knew that the blank expression over Ashley's face was because in her head she wasn't there. Instead she was a place far....far away.

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_

Spencer sat up in the bed, feeling her pain liquefy and pour from her eyes. She'd never felt this kind of pain before. The kind of agony that made you want to curl up and die, as the one person who consumed your every thought was with someone else.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

Aiden lowered Ashley down onto the bed and removed his own shirt before tugging on Ashley's bottoms. She closed her eyes, counting the seconds until this would be all over. _Spencer...I'm sorry..._

A while later

Spencer still couldn't sleep and picked up her phone, hitting redial

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time_

Ashley rolled over, away from Aiden who was getting out of bed, a single tear escaping her control and leaving a single, lonely trail down her cheek.

_Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit_

Spencer got the voice mail. "Hey Ashley, it's Spencer. I'm sorry for earlier...just please call me back. I need to talk to you." She hung up and fell back into the bed trying to keep a hold on her sanity as more tears pushing their way to freedom

_I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

Aiden looked at the touch screen answering machine, arms crossed over his chest and his mind on one train of thought...He pushed the trash button on in the bottom corner of the screen "Would you like to delete the one new message?" the machine asked with it robotic voice. Aiden looked down the hall at Ashley's room...

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think_

Ashley felt hollow inside. Empty and used she had nothing left to give anyone. She felt disgusting and violated. She felt alone. She wanted Spencer more than anything.

_Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
_

Aiden pressed the big YES button and the machine chimed "Message deleted"

_You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

**Hope you liked this chapter...though it was a little odd. Anyway**

**Next time on The Secret House;**

**Ashley and Aiden head back home and Aiden's carrying a grudge big enough that he'll do whatever it takes to put Spencer in her place. With Aiden behind her, Madison has a power trip and both Ashley and Spencer will pay dearly, but the punishment isn't enough to keep Ashley at bay. With the determination of hundreds of repressed paramours, Ashley is determined to win Spencer's heart and make her see exactly how far she's willing to go.**


	9. Putting Her In Her Place

**Hey guys! I had to giggle a little bit when I saw how pissed off everyone was with the last chapter. You guys are amazing! **

**...Voice – there, there dear friend. Don't take your anger out on your machine.**

**grangergirl22 – deep breaths. Aiden will get his soon enough.**

**Slusshy – That's the kind of response I was expecting XD**

**KathleenDee – yeah I get it, in all honesty I only had the song part so I could skip having to go into detail with Ashden. And to show how vindictive and possessive Aiden is by showing that when Ashley cried he didn't really pay any attention. Also to show how much Ashley and Spencer want each other. I promise you it's not going to happen again.**

**P.S. I hate Aiden too. **

**Chapter 9:**

**Ashley's POV:**

I drove Aiden and myself to school on Thursday, we'd had almost a week off of school, still feeling numb and like I needed a REALLLLLY long shower. Aiden was strangely quiet and had a serious, determined look on his face. Maybe he was angry that I'd wanted to go home so early on his birthday…I just shook my head and pulled into the parking lot. We got out of the car and I was instantly searching for Spencer. I saw her over by the front door, talking to my math teacher and I saw her smile happily while checking her test score…She maybe a grade-grubber but she's MY grade-grubber.

"Come on Ash." Aiden said, his voice was hard and rough. He must've noticed my staring at Spencer because he quickly led me to my class and turned to leave.

"hey!" I called after him and he stopped only turning halfway towards me "Aren't you coming to class?" he didn't acknowledge my question and just kept walking. What was up with him today? I mean Jesus calm down! He was acting like I'd done something wrong.

He came to the next class. I sat beside him as always in our English class and he seemed tensed and concentrated. Not on what our teacher was saying but like he was plotting some master plan to take over the world.

"Hey" I asked slightly concerned "what's up with you?" I asked and he didn't answer, just glared at the white board like it had made a snide remark about his mother. I sat back. Fine. If he wouldn't talk to me then I wouldn't ask him what was wrong any more.

The rest of the day past agonizingly slow. It was like suddenly seconds had turned to days, minutes to weeks and hours to months. But soon enough Math class had come along and my heart raced and my stomach was flooded with butterflies that felt more like bats. I entered the room on time for once, which seemed to startle the teacher, and sat in the usual spot beside Spencer. The blonde didn't seem to notice my presence so I took the pencil from her hand when she went to turn the page of her note book.

"Hiya" I said when she finally turned to look at me and I played with her pencil

"erm....hi?" she said, seemingly confused by my sudden upfront friendliness. Or maybe it was because I was smiling like an idiot. I don't know but she just brushed her hair behind her ear "Can I help you?" She asked me in a very formal tone, not completely friendly.

"yeah I um I called your phone on the weekend, your brother said you didn't want to talk."

"I don't remember him saying that." She said simply and I stared at her for a second before blinking. She was there when I called? "And besides I did call you back and left a message." That shocked me even more

"you did?" she nodded and I blinked a few more times. I checked the machine before we left and there was nothing...What the hell!

"can I have my pencil back?" she asked and made a grab for it I just pulled it away from her

"Can I say what I wanted to say before your brother told me off?" I asked her and she sighed with exasperation

"yeah sure." I played with the pencil a little more while trying to piece together my scattered thoughts.

"I'm really sorry." I blurted out. As soon as I'd said that it was like a cork had been unplugged and everything spilled out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry about what I let Madison and Aiden say to you. I was being stupid and idiotic and....I'm sorry that...I'm sorry that I just left after I kissed you. I should have stayed." I said firmly and took her hand gently in my own, smoothing my fingers over the light pinky-purple scar on her knuckle. Spencer's skin was warm and comforting under mine and I resisted the urge to press my lips to the tiny blemish.

"No, it was wrong. You're with Aiden now and..." she gave a little shrug and gently took her hand back as the lesson began.

Spencer's POV:

Math class ended in a flash. But it was an amazingly awful flash at that. Ashley was with Aiden. But the whole time we sat there in class I would occationally feel her arm gently brush mine or her fingers carefully brush the hair from my face while I was explaining something she didn't understand. It'd be an understatement to say I was a little hot under the collar. I shook my head as I made my way down the hall towards my locker on the lowest floor off the school.

As soon as I'd walked a short ways into the hall the lights turned off one by one proceeding towards me. All I could do was stand there as I was tossed into the darkness and waited until my eyes adjusted to the dim light. I could hear the slamming of doors and the light from the stair cases was cut off.

All the while I was freaking out from the horror movie like cliché I could hear footsteps. _Oh my god!_ Was the only thought pounding through my mind. There wasn't only one set of footsteps, there were maybe twenty or thirty and they were all moving at different paces. All of them being sure to keep to the shadows.

Above the roar in my ears I could hear all of the shadow steps moving faster and honing in on my location. So I did what any girl locked in the bottom floor of a school in the darkness with thirty or so people running around in the shadows would do. I ran.

I took a sprinters stance and kicked off my sneakers knowing I could move faster with no shoes on and ran through the hall towards the light at the end of the hall that would lead me to the outside world. I was cut off by two tall shadows who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They were still for a moment before taking steps towards me their pace speeding up with every passing moment . I turned tail and booked it the other way but skidded to a halt as that way was blocked by tall shadows.

"well well well boys." Someone chuckled from the shadows as the figures began herding me down a darker hallway. "What do we have here? The little queer who's trying to steal Aiden's girl?" that's when it hit me. Twenty-five players on the basket ball team...twenty-six including Aiden... I felt sick to my stomach. I had the sudden earth-shattering realisation that sent my world spinning on what very little hope I had left. Aiden had set this up.

**God I'm such a tease. Anyway epic cliff hanger of epic cliff hangerness... I will possibly update later but I need to do my homework cause I'm falling behind in class because I can't stop writing this damn story...see what you guys do to me? You guys don't get a sneak peek this time!**

**Love your reviews/comments! Keep them coming!**


	10. Without a Second Thought

**Hey guys! Yes I know I'm mean for leaving you all hanging there! I promise you Aiden haters will love this chapter. Just try not to read it over and over again; it gets stuck in your brain.**

**Enjoy Chapter 10:**

Ashley's POV:

I wandered the halls searching for Spencer. It was late for me to be at the school, around 3:30ish. What? I said it was late for ME not everyone else on the planet. I was looking through everywhere but downstairs. A big "Closed for Waxing" sign was posted on the doors so I figured it'd be a safe bet no one was down there.

I saw the familiar tall guy walking down the hall, also searching for Spencer

"Clay!" I called and he saw me, automatically tensing "Have you seen Spencer?" I asked and he shook his head

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He looked around and saw the sign then cocked his head "Did you check downstairs?" he asked and I shook my head

"It says they're waxing down there, They get pretty pissed when you don't listen." I shook my head, remembering when I had snuck down there and gone wax skating...fun times.. He looked at me for a second then shook his head

"I'm not even going to ask" he said and walked towards the door opened it and yelled down into the darkness "Spencer?" there was a brief moment of silence before a loud scream of desperation echoed in the shadows.

Clay and I looked at each other for a brief moment before I kicked off my heels and sprinted head long down the stair case. I could feel the Adrenaline pumping through my veins and the roar of blood in my ears. I didn't know what was happening but from the heart wrenching scream...I didn't want to think about it. I reached the bottom of the stairs and then turned sharply. How could I have been so moronic? I should have known that the sign was faulty.

Once in the darkness everything was disorientating. I kept looking around desperately as Spencer's screams bounced off the walls. I heard Clay catch up to me finally

"Which way?" I asked and he pointed down the hall

"Wait!" before he had even began speaking I was already sprinting down the hall, plunging myself into the darkness without a second thought about who or what could be waiting...

Spencer's POV:

I screamed. They'd backed me into the darkest hall way I've ever seen. There was no light what so ever other than the ones from the lighters they held in their hands. They kept lunging at me and I kept flinching back, fearing for my life and they all kept laughing in the same cruel, twisted tone. I could hear sprinting steps coming down the hall and it seemed to distract the group from me for only a second. I took the time to sink to the floor, giving up on my chances of getting out of this unscathed.

In the time I'd been down here they'd frayed my nerves and taken away the only possibility of escape I had left, my will to fight them off.

"Ashley!" one boy said with a big oblivious smile on his face "you're just in time to see us crush this little dyke into a bloody pulp." Seeing Ashley there, her face twisted with rage, gave me fresh hope. She looked down at me and I could see the soul burning anger festering in the golden brown pools even in the dull light.

"You know Tyson..." she said walking over to him and crossed her arms behind her back. The dim light barely lit up her face "You really shouldn't be down here and doing this." a confused expression crossed his face.

"What do you mean? I thought – I thought..." he looked down at me and back to Ashley "It doesn't matter, we're going to take care of her Ashley, so just back off."

"I can't let you do that" she said simply and the basket ball player sneered

"how is a little girl like YOU going to stop us?" Ashley just smiled, a hateful, twisted smile and stepped to the side at the exact same time Clay hurled himself out of the shadows and through the air and took down Tyson with a hard smash on the ground. All the basket ball players stood there in shock for a few seconds before joining the fight. I couldn't see anything but I felt two warm comforting arms wrap around me and I collapsed into Ashley's lap.

"I'm so sorry Spencer..." I heard her whisper as the angry yells echoed behind us. She sniffed and I could feel wet tears dripping into my shirt as she pulled me into a sitting position on her lap.

I rested my head under her chin as her arms held me close to her, like she was afraid if she let go she'd lose me again.

"What's wrong Ashley?" I asked and she just shook her head, tears rolling down her cheek. She didn't let go of me to wipe them away either.

"You guys get out of here!" Clay yelled as a few dark shapes loomed up, having over whelmed my brother.

"Let's go Spence" she said helping me up and taking my hand, then running with me full speed down the narrow hallway and pulling a corner quickly. "Stay close to me ok?" she glanced over her shoulder and I nodded. There was dim light in this hallway, enough so we could see the doors to the stairs and ran towards them hearing fast foot steps behind us. "Go Spencer!" she urged and let go of my hand to force me up ahead of her.

Ashley's POV:

I could hear the steps closing in on us, they were too quick to outrun and the only way I could get Spencer out was by slowing them down. Me, being the crafty devil I am, I grabbed the mop from the corner of the room and whipped it around over my head as fast and hard as I possibly could. I heard one end crack and clank to the ground as it contacted a basketball players face. I didn't see the next thing coming until I hit the floor hard. Someone had back handed me hard enough to send me face down on the ground.

I heard faster running as I tried to figure out where I was at the present time. Blinking a couple time I stood up awkwardly and looked around, clutching the half broken mop stick in my hands. A shadowed body laid on the ground a few feet from me clutching his nose and making groaning noises. God everything was so trippy and seemed to sway...or at least it did until I heard Spencer scream. Then everything snapped to and I ran towards the sound.

Spencer had made it to the stair well but was being backed into the corner by a boy I didn't know, though he was well over 6 feet. Without second thought I ran towards the dark shape and flung myself up and used the bar to hook on his neck and yank him back. I was hanging by the broken stick as I wrenched him away from Spencer and somehow managed to twist sharply and send him face down in to the cold ground.

Spencer looked at me with shock and gently touched my cheek, I winced back feeling a sharp sting where her fingers had touched.

"Ashley you're bleeding" she said and took off her T-shirt, using it to wipe the blood from my face. Don't get too excited. She did wear a white tank top underneath. "Stop flinching!" she said with exasperation as I kept moving my head away.

Spencer took the shirt and ran it under the water fountain for a moment then began wiping the blood from my face again.

"Spencer! I'm fine ok?" I whined, feeling like a little child. She listened to me and threw the shirt in the trash, knowing the blood wouldn't come out of it.

"Thank you Ashley." She murmured and brushed my hair from my face "for everything" I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. This was amazing. I'd won Spencer's heart! I could feel it as she pulled me as close to her as humanly possible. She fit perfectly into my arms the way our body's fit perfectly against each other.

"Ahem" I heard Clay clear his voice and we jumped apart both blushing wildly from our spontaneous lip lock. "I don't mean to interrupt your feeling up my sister but we should probably get back to the outside world." Spencer and I both nodded and smiled at each other slightly as we slipped our hands together and ran up the stair case.

I felt giddy with happiness as we began down the hall we'd let go of each other's hands, both of us still in bare feet. We all stopped as we saw Aiden talking with one of his buddies in the hall. Clay took a few steps towards him but I put my arm out and stopped him.

Aiden would pay. Most definitely. But by my hands.

I walked down the hall towards him preparing a big speech to chew him out about being a huge asshole this entire time. I wasn't going to hurt him…not yet at least. I neared Aiden and he turned around a surprised look on his face

"Ashley what happened? You're bleeding!" he said in shock. I opened my mouth but suddenly the speech had evaporated from my mind, I could feel Spencer's eyes watching me closely. So I did what anyone would do. I pulled back my foot and slammed it into his most delicate male parts. Aiden screamed and keeled over onto the ground, clutching his area with pain.

"Oops." I said innocently. He rolled on the ground as I turned around and walked back to Spencer who stared at me in shock.

"come on Ash." She said and ushered me from the school Clay in tow. I looked at the girl holding my hand tenderly in her own and finally felt my cracking heart healing back together.

**Ta DA! The Angst has finally finished! Not completely but you know…**

**I know my "Next time on the Secret House"s haven't been very accurate but I'm trying! This one will be I swears! **

**Next time on The Secret House:**

**Clay is getting used to Spencer finally having a girlfriend and is excited about it being the daughter of his favourite artist. Spencer takes Ashley with her to her own family's cabin for semester break all by their lonesome. Well...not-so-lonesome.**


	11. Frustrated

**Hey guys! **

**This chapter is pretty racy. Why I decided to write this I don't know. It could be that I'm a raging hormonal lesbian teenager or it could be that I'm a hormonal teenager…who happens to be gay either or really. And don't get too happy that Spashley is together just yet. The road to love is a bumpy one filled with twists and turns and drops.**

**Keep in mind that Ashley won't always be this hot 'n heavy. She's just kind of…ya know…a hormonal newly gay teenager who happens to have a hot girlfriend. **

Spencer's POV:

Weeks had passed since Ashley and Clay had saved me from Satan's—I mean Aiden's minions and everything was going great. For the most part at least. Ashley drives me to and from school and Clay hangs around during lunch to make sure Aiden doesn't try something. But its great anyway. I mean Ashley's actually my girlfriend now. She's seriously mine and not that Jock-straps. But the only thing Is Ashley's in the closet. Which means no public displays of affection. Which means I'm a sad panda. And I want her more than anything. We haven't gotten past making out because, despite what she's told me million times, I know she's not ready. But that said, the other down side is that Ashley is super….frustrated.

And now she's made it known to me that She IS ready

Now it took all the effort I had to ignore her and her constant whispering in my ear, stroking my leg in math and constant struggle to get us to the bed. Needless to say I think she REALLY wants it. I shook my head and made it to the Math class early, finding Ashley waiting there hands folded pleasantly as she sat in our desk. Oh no.

"well hello there" she chirped with a brilliant smile on her lips but a devilish glint in her eyes golden brown eyes. Oh hell. She was REALLY trying today. She had her hair how I liked it, loose curls and slightly rustled wearing a shirt that exposed a better part of her stomach and a short skirt. And I MEAN short. Like it showed WAY too much skin to be anywhere near school appropriate. I may need a crucifix soon to ward off Ashley and her endless ways of seduction. This was getting out of hand.

"hi" I said cautiously and put my bag down and sat beside her. I played with my pencil trying to not pay attention to her. I, of course, was failing miserably. She smiled at me again and I felt her slide closer to me. She ran her fingers across the back of my neck, fingers as light as butterflies. I could feel a hot trail from where her skin touched mine. I hate the world.

"Oh Spencer" Ashley said in a sing song voice and I just put my head on the desk and groaned

"Yes Ashley?"

She hooked her finger on the inside the collar of my shirt and pulled it down enough that she could lay a kiss on the bare skin of my shoulder.

"Ashley!" I moaned in slight agitation and maybe the tiniest bit of ecstasy. She heard it and smiled against my shoulder before running her fingers along the kiss site.

"Yes Spencer?" she asked and I looked at the clock before putting my head back down. I was going to be here with Super-Sexually-Frustrated Ashley for at least ten more minutes. God kill me now. Don't get me wrong; its not that I don't want Ashley. It's more like I want her so much that the first time we…you know should be special… I think right now to Ashley the bathroom stall at a greasy fast food joint would be "Special".

"Cut it out" I grumbled and felt her hand travel over my back and snuck under the hem of my shirt

"Cut what out?" and she ran her nails over my spine gently but it felt amazing, like when you have an itch that you final got. I gasped slightly and looked at her.

"that! You can't do this to me here Ashley!" I said and grabbed her hand gently and turned to face her. "You can't tease me and make me all hot and bothered in the middle of class!" She didn't look surprised by my sudden explosion. She just tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear and pouted.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I just…I just want you so badly" she said looking at the shiny table "It won't happen again ok?" I sighed, she was sad but at least I could think properly again.

"Ash" I said and put my hand gently on her knee "I'm not angry, I just want your first time to be special. I want you to be able to remember it for the rest of your life and not think badly of it. Ok?" She nodded the adorable pout still on her face. I turned her chin gently towards me and kissed her sad lips tenderly. "So that's why I've got something planned for us this semester break." I smiled as her face lit up with excitement, like a little kid on Christmas morning. "My family's got a cabin on a lake and I was planning on going there anyway so I figured we could both go up for the week"

"And I can FINALLY get some?" she asked like an excited school girl and I couldn't help but chuckle and nod before pulling her in for another kiss. Her hands traveled up my thighs slowly

"Ashley!"

"Sorry!"

After class Ashley and I made our way to her car and she drove me to my place to help me pack. She came inside with me and helped me pack. Or should I say she packed most of it, being very selective. Especially when it came to underwear.

"Spencer!" She complained and tossed my not-very-hot underwear back into my drawer "Why don't you have anything sexy!" I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"because I don't sleep around a lot? Geez Ashley do you have to rummage through my stuff like that?" I asked and she just looked at me like it was the most idiotic question she'd ever heard.

"Well, Ms. Carlin, seeing as you ARE my girlfriend and promised me I'd get in your pants and you'd get in mine… I think it's pretty self explanatory." She said and walked over to where I was sitting on the bed and straddled my lap before pushing me over. She used her arms to keep space between us, each hand on either side of my head, her tiny shirt and skirt were making it awfully hard to keep a train of thought. "Wow Spence," she smiled down at me as I struggled to keep my eyes averted "you've got really good self control." She leaned in so her lips were close enough to brush the skin on my ear "but we'll see how long it lasts." And she nipped my neck playfully before pressing her lips to it then climbed off me.

I laid there for a moment to compose myself before sitting up and watching Ashley rummage through my stuff some more. Eventually we managed to get my stuff packed, and by we I mean Ashley, and headed out to her place. I really needed to help Ashley with this thing soon. I couldn't handle it much longer and this sex deprived Ashley was driving me up the wall. Soon we pulled into the drive way of her mansion and she leaned over and captured my lips with her own, cupping my face in her palm before unbuckling herself and pretty much climbing over to my side. Oh my god!

"Ashley!" I said as soon as I could free myself from her grasp "Can you keep it in your pants long enough for us to get up to the Cabin?" She just huffed and sat back down in her seat "I want this to be special Ash. I want your first time with a girl to be good not some quicky in the backseat of a car!" I said and climbed out of the car and slammed it with a little more force than necessary.

You've got to admit, Ashley was going nutso-crazy. As she followed me into her house she was grumbling about how unreasonable I was being. So I turned around as we reached the stairs and leaned towards her, so our faces were mere inches from each other and breathed ever so gently

"Keep whining Davies" I saw her freeze on the spot "Keep coming on to me…because the more you do…the longer you'll have to wait to see me in anything less than what I'm wearing now" and I turned around and jogged up the stairs hearing Ashley follow me quickly and she'd stopped talking. I smiled slightly and helped her pack.

Soon we'd hit the road and drove above the speed limit in one of her dad's old retro cars that he'd had redone. You know, one of those low riding suburban's with a complete front seat, no gap in between the passenger and driver's seat. Ashley was sitting right next to me and hadn't tried anything since I'd threatened her. I pulled her closer to me and she leaned her head against my shoulder, her delicate brown curls spilling onto my shoulder and she quickly lulled into a light sleep. She was really adorable when she dreamed.

After about 6 hours of driving We finally pulled into the dirt road leading to the small cabin on the huge property. I carefully removed myself from Ashley to unlock the huge wooden gate and push it open to get the burb in. after parking the car I climbed out carefully and unlocked the door to the small pale green house and then went back to the car to wake up Ashley.

"Ash" I said and gently pushed the hair back from her face "Ashley wake up babe" she stirred slightly and blinked at me in the darkness

"Spencer?" She asked rubbing her eyes and looked around, confused "Wh-where are we?" she looked out at the glistening water that reflected the moon's eerie glow. I smiled and took her hand gently

"Come on inside baby" I whispered and she nodded following me into the small house. I carefully lead her to one of the back bedroom's where there were only bunk beds unfortunately. There was a small trailer outside that we'd sleep in tomorrow but it's nearly impossible to open it at this time of night. Too many dips in the ground and not enough light to find the right key. I dropped Ashley off in the bedroom and told I'd let her change for bed when she just scoffed, even when she was practically dead on her feet she could still point out when I was being ridiculous.

"Spencer, I think if we're going to do what we're going to do this week I'm pretty sure it's ok if you see me change."

"I just…I don't know. I guess I didn't know if you'd want me to…" great now I was stuttering like an idiot but I closed the curtain door anyway so I could try to put myself back together. I began doing a quick strip in the hall, removing my jeans and putting on a pair of baggy but silky shorts that were Clay's at one point and then donning a white tank top. Ashley pulled the curtain back and I jumped like the pansy I am. She wore only her tiny shirt and tiny little boody shorts and instantly I felt moronic.

She looked at me for a moment and smiled taking my hand in hers

"come to bed" she murmured and I nodded and she lead me to the bottom bunk of the bed. She let me get in first so I could wrap my arms around her as we slept. She joined me quickly, pulling back the covers of the bed so she could get in and instantly shuffled back towards me until her back was pressed into my front. I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her snuggle into me more taking the had around her waist and pressing it to her lips. "Night Spence" She murmured with exhaustion and quickly her and I both fell into a deep sleep.

Ashley's POV:

I woke up in the warm arms of the hot blonde in a bed I didn't remember sleeping in. God, don't tell me we slept together and I can't remember it! That would bum me out for the rest of my life. Losing my lesbian virginity and not remembering it. That's when I realized that Spencer was still fully clothed and sighed with relief. There would be no way in hell that I'd have let Spencer get away with keeping her clothes on.

Ok just to clear things up. I know what you may have heard from Spencer about me being a crazed sex addict at the moment but it goes a lot deeper than that. I mean I used to feel like Aiden owned me because of our relationship and because we'd…you know. So I've wanted to sleep with Spencer because I wanted to feel like we're really together, like I'm hers and she's mine kind of thing.

Oh and yes, I did want to sleep with her also because I had a newly-lesbian sex drive that was kicked into overload. But at that moment in time I just wanted to lay there in the small room with Spencer's arms around me. I rolled over to find her beautiful blue eyes watching me with drowsy amusement.

"Morning" she said barely above a whisper and closed her eyes again. I smiled at her and gently kissed her full lips, knowing she wouldn't count this as "coming on to her" as she'd put it yesterday. I closed my eyes as well and pressed my forehead against hers

"What time did we get here?" I asked and she gently stroked my arm as I wrapped it around her waist.

"around five a.m." she stifled a yawn and pulled me closer to her.

"Spencer..." I began but she gently shook her head

"Ashley. It's ok. If we'd stopped it'd be a longer trip and you're cute when you sleep" I opened my eyes in time to see a slight grin on her face then closed them again.

Spencer sighed and finally heaved herself from the bed, rolling over me carefully and stopping once I wrapped my arms around her to keep her on top of me.

"Ashley your tempting fate here." She warned me and I hesitantly let go, watching the blonde walk out of the curtain door and into the small hall way, me scrambling to keep up with her.

The carpet was old and worn and changed as soon as you entered the front room/dining room to a sort of blue colour. There was a small TV and two couches in an "L" shape against the wall. The dining room was attached to the small kitchen with old, out dated appliances and no dishwasher only a sink. Attached to both the dining room and the kitchen was the mud room where all the lifejackets and stuff like that was kept. The front wall of the living room that faced the lake was made up mostly of window panes.

The sun was already high in the sky by the time Spencer and I made our way outside. I hadn't bothered to get dressed and neither had she. Which didn't really matter as soon as I'd realised what she was doing.

Spencer stood at the end of the dock in front of the small house a big tournament ski boat on one side and a fishing boat on the other.

"Spencer what are you doing?"I asked though already knew the answer as she dove head first into the water and came up a little ways away from the ladder.

"Come on Ash!" she called me and I shook my head.

"you're crazy! We just woke up and you want to go swimming? How about helping your hot girlfriend make something to eat?" She just laughed but I didn't get the joke so she explained

"all we got is milk-less cereal right now! We can't leave anything that can go bad up here when we're not!" I stared at her in horror. You've got to be kidding.

"Spencer!" I whined and plunked down on the steps of the porch "Why did you tell me that before!" she just rolled her eyes.

"If you get in the water I'll drive you into town and buy you some break-fast" she bribed me

"And a donut?" She laughed a little bit

"whatever you want."

After coming back into town from eating "breakfast" though it was more like late lunch/dinner seeing as we slept the whole day away, it was time to remind Spencer of what she promised me. I walked up behind her in the kitchen and placed my hands on her hips and my chin on her shoulder

"Hey Spencer...?" I murmured quietly in her ear before kissing her neck and felt her stiffen in my grasp

"I know what you want Ashley.." She replied and wrapped her arms over mine and sighed "and tonight I promise you we will ok?" I nodded and kissed her shoulder tenderly before backing off.

It was late when Spencer knocked on the door way to where I was watching TV in the front room, a timid and bashful look on her face as she leaned against the door frame.

"Ashley" she said catching my attention instantly as she held her hand out to me. I quickly shut off the tv and walked to her and took her hand. Spencer led me outside and locked the door to the cabin then helped me through the darkness towards the trailer they had for when they needed extra beds.

She opened the door and guided me up the stairs and inside. She'd done something amazing. She had gotten possibly over 60 of those Glade faux candles and set them up inside the trailer, creating the only light in the entire place. I looked at Spencer and she pressed her lips to mine with a passion I'd never experienced from her before.

She'd been holding out on me. She pushed the jacket I had on from my shoulders and ran her hands down my newly exposed skin, keeping her lips attached to mine. I could feel the counter behind me and she hooked her hands under my legs and heaved me up onto the surface. Spencer stood between my legs and I could feel my heart racing as her hands trailed over my body and towards my belt. We separated for a moment and just looked at each other.

She pulled me in for another kiss and I could feel her pulling me from the counter, my legs around her waist as she threw us onto the big bed in the back. Soon enough our outerwear had been stripped off. She rolled us over so she was on top and looked down at me, seeing the love in her eyes made me feel like crying.

Finally I felt like I belonged, like I had a purpose in life. I finally had someone who loved me for me and not for my family or for my body. As Spencer looked down at me with all the burning love she possessed I knew for once in my life, I hadn't made a mistake. I was incomplete and now I, Ashley Davies, was whole.

**Da-da-da-daaaaa! **

**Hope you guys liked this one. I toned down the sexuality in the chapter a hell of a lot from the original copy. I also hope you enjoyed this little break from the drama because you'll only have a second before I throw you back in again.**

**NEXT TIME ON THE SECRET HOUSE:**

**When they return home, Ashley and Spencer are closer than ever but when her father comes into town with a surprise Ashley can't handle it. Without realising it she takes it out on Spencer who can only handle so much of Ashley's crap while dealing with her own problem at home. While Ashley's preoccupied and obsessing over her little issue she's completely oblivious to the change in Spencer; who's gone from being upfront and obvious about her feelings to closing herself off from Ashley and the rest of the world. What's wrong with Spencer? And will Ashley notice it before it's too late?**

**Love your reviews! Keep them coming!**


	12. Planet Ashley

**Hey guys! Thanks for still reading! This could be my last up date for the weekend. I'm leaving for a six hour drive in T minus 6 hours. Fun times.**

**...Voice – Hehe, I'm just mean is all. Teenaged lesbians or the world UNITE!**

**drummergirl244 – Why sank you!**

**Chapter 12:**

**Ashley's POV: **

I rolled over in the bed, expecting there to be another body in there with me but as I opened my eyes and looked over to her side it was empty. I pulled the sheets to cover myself and looked around the empty trailer

"Spencer?" I called rubbing my eyes. No answer. I got up and got dress, pulling on Spencer's shirt and some tiny shorts I wore yesterday. I opened the door to the trailer and looked around, it was barely even light out yet and after some more walking I found Spencer sitting cross legged on the dock, wearing and over sized sweatshirt and some basketball shorts, just staring out at the water.

I carefully made my way towards her and she tapped the space in front of her, noticing my presence. I sat down where she'd signalled me to and leaned back into her. She gently brushed the hair from my face and kissed my forehead

"you ok?" she asked while pulling my hair back gingerly with her fingers,

"yeah are you?" I asked timidly and she nodded. I didn't ask why she hadn't stayed in bed, I figured she just needed some time.

The week went by quickly, we didn't use the boats but she promised me that once it was warmer she'd take me out on the water. We returned to school on Monday and according to Spencer I'd calmed down a hell of a lot. We walked to our lunch table and sat directly beside each other, our bodies touching as we ate and talked.

This was great. I really really liked her so much it felt like my heart would smash and shatter into a billion and three pieces. I know you want me to say that I L-O-V-E her but I can't. I can't say that because as soon as I do...things get tense and uncomfortable. I can't handle losing her. I just can't.

Spencer snuck a kiss on my cheek and we both smiled at each other and everything was perfect. I had the girl I'd fallen so hard for and she had fallen for me as well, Aiden was trying to make up for all the crap he put us through by offering to do things for us and apologising constantly. Everything seemed to be going ok. Today Spencer even agreed to let him sit with us and he seemed relieved and forever grateful.

Spencer, Aiden and I all had most of the same classes this semester;

8:30 – 9:45 Lunch with Aiden and Spencer. Yes they put our lunch block early in the morning. Blah.

9:50 – 11:05 Socials with Spencer

11:10 – 12:25 PE with Aiden and Spencer

12:30 – 1:45 Science with Aiden

1:50 – 3:05 Spanish with Spencer

I looked at the dark haired boy with a hint of hostility, I mean he's trying to make up for hurting me and Spencer and won't shut up about how sorry he is....but it's hard to forgive and forget something like that. He looked at me timidly and then back to his food. It was really sad to see him this down.

Spencer held my hand under the table and I smiled at her. It would all be ok.

Aiden, Spencer and I all walked towards the football field for our gym class and everything seemed well...normal and not full of hate. Aiden joked with us and we all laughed and had a good time as we reached the field. We were doing three on three football and naturally Spencer, Aiden and I were on a team. Spencer held the football in her hands like it was a dangerous killing machine and Aiden chuckled, taking it from her.

"Ok team!" he said and clapped the football "lets discuss battle strategy!" we all grinned until dsome white trash asshole called from behind Aiden

"Fags!" We all turned to look at the buzz cut kid wearing a muscle shirt with his posse of mullet men standing behind him.

"Excuse me?" Aiden asked standing in front of us, his muscles flexed but he obviously tried to relax. It was amazing the complete U turn Aiden had pulled. He had seen how much damage he'd done to us and saw how much he hurt us. He'd promised Spencer and I that he'd never hurt us or let anyone else hurt us ever again. When he'd made that promise his eyes were red and puffy it'd been obvious that he had been crying. Aiden never cried.

"you heard me." Buzz said with a cocky smirk on his stupid face. "Those girls your hanging out with. They're not just friends." I looked around Aiden at Captain Mc Bigot and his band of homophobic freaks, if he kept talking like that Aiden would knock him down a level. Or fifty.

"and you have a problem with that?" He asked and took a step forward which was mirror by Buzz Cut. Spencer put her hand on Aiden's arm.

"Aiden come on, we don't need to cause any trouble."

After school Spencer and I headed back over to my place to work on homework and other....stuff. We were on the couch together when the door bell rang and Spencer looked up from where I was straddling her waist

"Someone's here Ash." She murmured trying to pry my lips from her neck half heartedly I just pinned her hands beside her and nipped her neck playfully before getting off of her.

"If it's girl scouts I'm going to have to beat them with their own damn mint wafers!" I yelled and started down the stairs, hearing Spencer's footsteps behind me. When I opened the door and automatically yelled "WHAT?" agitated that I had to stop attacking Spencer.

"That's an excellent way to greet your father Ashley" Daddy said with a cocky smirk and I flung myself into his arms.

**Spencer's POV:**

I watched Ashley and her dad with slight amusement, for a second it was like Ashley was a little girl again.

"Daddy!" she yelled with a big smile on her face as her father put her down, She looked at me and pulled me closer to the door "Daddy this is Spencer, my girlfriend" she held my hand tenderly in her own "Spencer this is my dad Raife." I shook his hand and he smiled

"It's good to meet you Spencer" he said as the door to his car slammed shut and a girl made her way up the stairs to their house. Ashley looked at her with distain

"Did you really have to bring one of your groupies along?" she asked as the girl finally made it to the front door a nervous look on her face. Raife looked uneasy

"well Ashley...She's not a groupy. I'd like you to meet Kyla Woods." he put his arm around her shoulders "Your sister." I could see the startled look in Ashley's eyes turn to hatred then turned to burning anger. If looks could kill Kyla would've died five hundred times over.

We all sat awkwardly in the living room of Ashley's house, Her dad and new sister on one couch and Ashley and I on the other. It was awkwardly quiet for a second before Ashley spoke

"How could you?" it was barely above a whisper but the booming silence in the room made it seem like she'd yelled. Her golden brown eyes glanced to Kyla who did resemble her father and her ownself, if only very slightly. "She's not even a year younger than I am!" this was when she stood up, her fists clenched at her side

"Ash be reasonable" Her father said, his tone serious and she cut off whatever he was going to say next with an angry yell which made her half-sister shrink back

"You do not get the right to call me Ash! How. Could. You? All that "you're my favourite daughter" Bullshit. I don't know who you are! My Father wouldn't knock up some who—" I put my hand on her arm to stop her and she just looked at the ground.

"Ashley Davies!" Her father said standing up "You are still my daughter and She is still your sister. She is going to be living here under the same roof as you are." She automatically pulled away from me

"That is so unfair!" she yelled and Kyla just sat there looking completely awkward and unwanted.

"Unfair or not it's my house and my rules. Kyla's mother already agreed to letting her live here. The movers are already busy moving her things into the spare bedroom on the top floor." Ashley froze and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I hate you" she said before taking my hand and dragging me upstairs to her room, leaving a very confused Kyla on the bottom floor.

"Ashley calm down." I urged as I watched her pace with anger from the bed

"Calm down?" she snapped at me and I couldn't help but wince "I just found out that everything my Dad ever told me was a lie." I looked at her then heard a knock on the door, Ashley's Dad walked in and put his hands in his pockets looking ashamed but sort of pissed off too.

"Ashley I have to go but I would really like you to be nice to your sister. It'd mean the world to me if you two just got along." Ashley refused acknowledge him and just crossed her arms over her chest "Good bye Spencer" He said politely and I nodded

"Good bye Mr. Davies." He looked at his eldest daughter

"Good bye Ashley. I love you." She still didn't say anything back and instead she sat next to me. Arms still crossed. He shut the door without another word.

"Ashley" I said and touched her arm gently, she rolled over and put her head in my lap. I gently stroked her arm and put small kisses on her neck and cheek.

A few hours later Ashley and I were sitting on her couch together and this time were actually were sitting and not making out like we generally did. Ashley had calmed down a little bit and we'd put on a movie in her TV room, I was lying down with her on top of me, her head under my chin. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as DEBS played on the gigantic LCD.

"This movie's so stupid" she grumbled and turned her head away from the screen. She was still a little mad.

"how so?" She just shrugged and nuzzled her face into my neck. "You can't just dis a movie and have nothing to back it up." I challenged and she just smiled against my skin. Ashley pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked at me, a playfull glint in her eyes

"I believe I just did Ms. Carlin" she said slyly and I smirked.

"oh yeah?"

"yes" she said and kissed the side of my jaw lightly "yes" she kissed closer to my chin "yes" and closer still until she had my lips with hers. That's when all hell broke loose. The door opened and a surprised Kyla shrieked. She wasn't freaked out because we were kissing more like the fast that she was embarrassed she'd walked in on us kissing.

Surprised Ashley bit my lip hard and I flinched back, the taste of copper filled my mouth. Ashley stood up

"It's called knocking dumbass." She snapped at Kyla who just fidgeted, not knowing what to do.

"I-I'm sorry Ashley" she said and was going to close the door when Ashley grabbed the handle and opened it completely, her body was rigid with anger and I stood up. This was going to be a dark day.

"You don't get the right to call me Ashley. Hell you don't get the right to call me anything." Her tone was dripping with venom and Kyla just turned on her heel and started towards her new room, wiping her eyes. But Ashley wasn't done with her yet. "Where are you going?" she said and followed after her younger half sister her insainly high heels clacking on the hard wood.

"Away from you!" Kyla yelled over her shoulder and Ashley pursued her until Kyla turned around "You know what? I didn't even ask for this and you're acting like I invaded your life on purpose." Ashley just crossed her arms over her chest. "This isn't fun for me either."

"Oh I can imagine that finding out your moms a complete whore can be less than a thrill ride" Kyla just stood there for a few moments in complete shock. She shoved Ashley hard, sending her back a couple steps.

"A little less fun than finding out my sister's a roaring bitch." She snapped and I sat down. They were definitely sisters. They traded insults for a while before Kyla turned to look at me "Spencer, You can leave if you want to." I sighed with relief and stood up to leave

"Spencer!" Ashley said in a really pissed off tone as I prepared to leave. I just stood there for a second , I couldn't believe she'd just talked to me like that. Like I was the cause of all her problems. Shaking my head I walked past them, Ashley didn't say anything and Kyla gave me a little fare well smile before glairing back at her sister. I left the Davies feeling hurt and confused. Ashley had just treated me like shit when I did nothing at all. I walked in the door of my house and tossed my backpack to the side as always.

I walked down the hall and noticed a tall blonde woman standing in the kitchen with a shortish balding man and a tall blonde guy.

"Mom? Glen?"

In the morning Ashley didn't come by to pick me up as she usually did. That was another sucker punch to the gut. I ended up getting to school late and found Ashley and Aiden eating at the lunch table we usually sat at.

"Spencer!" Aiden waved me over and I just looked at Ashley who was staring off into space. I shook my head at him then casted another glare at Ashley that she didn't see. He frowned at me but nodded and turned back to what he was doing. I bumped into Kyla and was surprised to see her here.

"oh I'm sorry Spencer" she laughed with embarrassment "I didn't see you there"

"Hi Kyla, I didn't know you'd already be enrolled here." I said and shifted my backpack slightly

"Yeah, my dad had everything planned out before I even came here." I looked at her schedule

"You need help finding your classes?" I asked and she smiled with surprise, she'd obviously not expected me to be willing to help her out.

"yeah that'd be great thanks!" she said and handed me the piece of paper.

After showing Kyla to her classes I hurried off to Socials. Ashley was waiting in the class room, I was expecting her to want a pre-class make out session but all she did was sit beside me and whine and complain about her dad and Kyla. It made me sick to my stomach to listen to her complaining.

"I wonder if her actually knew about my mom when she decided to get knocked up..."

I just looked at her with disgust. I was glad when the end of the day rolled around finally and I could go home. Then I remembered what'd be waiting for me there and my happiness shrived up and died.

"Spencer!" I heard someone call behind me and I didn't stop walking. Ashley was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. "Spencer let me give you a ride home!" I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Glen and his black Jag pull up in front of the school. Glen looked at me expectantly and I walked to the car swiftly knowing that this is what my Mother arranged.

Days faded into a week and every god damn day I'd have to listen to Ashley complain about every little damn thing Kyla did that annoyed her. I sat next to her resting my forehead in the palms of my hands, a routine position I took every day that week. Every day. Aiden seemed to notice something was off. EVEN Kyla seemed to notice. But Ashley was off in her own little world where the planets and the sun revolved around her.

"so what do you think Spence?"

"huh?"

"Spencer you weren't listening were you?" I didn't even get to say anything before she started babbling again. I just didn't care anymore, life seemed pointless and everyday I'd go to bed completely drained and wake up and need more sleep. Glen was being a constant asshole and that damn jackass Mom hired was there every god damn minute of every fucking day. Ashley got up and walked somewhere, I wasn't paying attention. I'd tried so many times to tell Ashley that I really needed her right now and what was going on with my life but every time she'd change the subject. To Kyla. Or herself. Or how much her life sucked. Ha. I wish I had her problems instead of my own. She hadn't touched me in almost a week, which was a record. She hadn't kissed me since she bit me when Kyla walked in...

_I give up._

**Kyla's POV: **

I can't believe that Ashley would be so oblivious to the state of her girlfriend. Both physically and emotionally. It was as clear as day to everyone but her. As Ashley got up to put away her tray I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Could you be anymore ignorant?" I snarled and she rolled her eyes

"what are you talking about Woods?"

"Can you even hear yourself? Do you even KNOW what's going on in anyone's life but your own?"

"back off Kyla." She said like I didn't know what I was talking about.

"you know what Ashley? You can complain about me all you want. You can make snide comments about me and my mother but open your eyes you dumbass! While you're complaining about me you're letting Spencer fall through the cracks!"

She looked pissed and I just turned her head to make her look at Spencer. "Look at her Ashley. I mean REALLY look at her."

**Ashley's POV:**

I nearly beat the crap out of her for touching me. That was until I saw what she meant. The Spencer sitting at the table wasn't the Spencer I'd known at the beginning of the week.

Her eyes were hard and emotionless, dark bruised looking circles surrounded them and her hair was dull and lifeless. She looked out of place there, she looked like she just didn't give a damn about anything anymore. I felt my heart breaking again. I walked over to Spencer and sat next to her, putting my hand on her knee

"Spencer—" she moved away from my touch. "Spence are you ok?" she just laughed a cruel, emotionless laugh that sent horrible shivers through my body. This wasn't Spencer.

"Am I ok? Are you kidding me Ashley?" she looked at me and her eyes sliced my soul deep with how unfamiliar and cold they were. "I'm peachy-keen thanks for asking! How's life on planet Ashley?" She said with the most hurtful sarcasm I'd ever heard.

"Why won't you talk to me Spence?"

"I have!" She almost yelled, her voice as sharp as a whip "I've tried so many times to talk to you and all you ever do is bitch and complain about Kyla and how your life is just so God damn awful. You know being the daughter of one of the greatest and richest rock stars in the world." I stared at her as she just started unloading "Must really suck that you can get everything you want with the snap of your little fingers. Everything ready for you to use and then discard like last week's trash." I felt the hot sting as tears welled in my eyes and poured from hers. I'd really hurt her.

"and now" she cried "and now I feel all alone." She wiped the tears from her eyes but they were only replaced by new ones "my drug addict brother came home from rehab and My mom hired some Gay detox guy to straighten me out through the path of "God" " I felt my heart drop and smash on the floor like an expensive vase as I noticed the crucifix around her neck by a chain with no clasp "And I've tried so damn hard to talk to you and to tell you that I really need you. And all you can do is talk about yourself." She grabbed her coat and walked away, leaving me sitting there broken and sobbing in the court yard.

What have I done?

**I told you not to get too excited about Spashley being together. Sigh, I'm just one really mean person. Any whooooo**

**NEXT TIME ON THE SECRET HOUSE:**

**Ashley is desperate to get Spencer away from her mother, brother and Captain Anti-Gay. She comes up with a plan to both out herself by proclaiming her sexuality to the world...literally and to try and win back the girl who's heart she destroyed. **


	13. Broken

**Ashley's POV:**

I walked through my home and I hated myself. Standing in the kitchen I just looked around, feeling swelling anger choked me. And in a moment of blind rage I grabbed the edge of the table infront of me, covered with easily broken, valuable and expensive things, and flipped it over with an angry scream. Hunter barked in the living room as everything shattered and crashed to the hard wood flooring. I sunk to the ground against the wall, I couldn't stop the constant flow of tears that blinded me.

How could I've been so stupid? So ignorant? I was too obsessed with Kyla and being mad at my dad that I'd been ignoring Spencer when she needed me most. I leaned my head against my knees and sobbed brokenly, I couldn't live with myself after hurting her so badly.

"Ashley!" I heard Kyla gasp and I just unfolded my body like a rag doll "Ashley what happened?"

"I just...I-I need her so bad Kyla. I can't stand myself right now...God I was such a bitch to her. I was so uncaring...I turned her into that Ky, I did it all..." I hit the back of my head against the wall. I was so confused. I was mad, depressed, heartbroken and ready to kill someone all at the same time.

"Ashley. You didn't do it all. Her mom and her psycho Gay to Straight councillor guy did most of it."

She gently touched my hair. I looked at her then was pulled into a hug that I'd needed so much. I needed to see Spencer. I had to make her see that I L-O-V-E-D her and that I'd do whatever it took to have her with me. God, it feels like just been a constant fight just to be with her and it's exhausting.

I called Spencer's cell thirteen times and on the fourteenth time someone picked up.

"Spencer?"

"No. Leave my sister alone." I froze. That had to be Glen. "She's not like this. She doesn't like girls. Now I want you to stop calling and forget about Spencer." I scoffed

"Yeah well people in hell want ice water, doesn't mean they're going to get it. Now put Spencer on the phone."

"Dream on" I could hear Spencer in the background

"Glen give me my phone!"

"Shut up and sit down Spence! Get lost Davies." He hung up and I was left staring at the phone. I'd be damned if he kept Spencer away from me.

Around two in the morning I drove to Spencer's house in my dad's hummer. I carefully pulled along side the house, close to it aswell. I took off my heels, not understanding why I'd thought it was a good idea in the first place, and climbed out of the car and onto the roof of the huge car. It had gotten me closer to the roof AKA I was only about a foot or two away from it.

If you're not following let me explain. Chances are that if I walked through the front door I'd get caught fairly easily while trying to get to Spencer. So, being a genius, I got the tallest car I owned and parked it near the house. I admit I under estimated the distance and was now about three feet from the edge of the roof. So yes I could've potentially died. I took a running leap and managed to get a good portion of my body on the roof. Once again I hadn't really understood why I wore what I did; skinny jeans and a tight T-shirt. That made it unnecessarily hard to heave myself up onto the rough surface.

Once I'd finally completed my task I walked around carefully to Spencer's bedroom. I could see a sleeping form on the bed and smiled opening the window and delicately climbing inside and shutting it once again. Looking around Spencer's familiar overly girly room I knew I was in the right place. I walked over to the bed and gently lifted the covers, slipping in behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

After I embraced her, I realised just how much I'd missed her. She moved towards me in her sleep and I rested my head against her back, inhaling her sweet scent. She stirred slightly and grunted as she realised that she wasn't alone in her bed.

"Ashley?" she asked groggily and I smiled as she rolled over to face me

"Hey baby" I whispered and pressed my lips to hers and she curled into my body, snuggling her head in the hallow of my neck.

"you shouldn't be here" She whispered and I smiled

"And neither should you." I murmured and ran my fingers through her hair and felt her pull my face down to meet hers. She pressed her lips to mine forcefully and pulled my body closer to hers. I pulled away from her

"Spencer" she just looked at me with an expression of drowsy lust and slight annoyance. "Spencer we've got to get you out of here." I murmured and she just starred at me like she did when I suggested we skip school the first time we'd met.

"what?"

"I can't leave you here with your asshole brother and Captain Anti-gay." She pushed the covers off and sat up.

"I can't leave." She whispered, staring straight ahead. I was shocked. Why not?

"What do you mean Spence? Why not?" I asked propping myself up on an elbow.

"Where else am I supposed to live?"

"Stay with me." I murmured simply and gently rested my hands on her shoulders and felt her relax into me.

"Ok" she said after a long pause and a heavy sigh. "But only until my mom leaves for the Doctors without Borders thing. And my brother goes back to rehab." I nodded and took her hand before getting up

"Pack your stuff Carlin." Even in the dim light I saw a smile pass across her face.

Soon Spence was packed and she turned to me. I pulled her in and captured her lips with mine and felt her hands on my hips as I cupped her face.

Suddenly the lights turned on and we both looked at the door that had been swung open. There stood a tall, burly blonde guy with a homicidal expression twisting his features.

"Glen!"

**OH NO! Another Cliff hanger. GASP! No preview this time but I hope you guys won't cry when I tell you that we're nearing the end of this story. Maybe three or four chapters remaning. POSSIBLY five though I'm not sure.**

**Don't hate me! Keep the reviews coming!**


	14. For My Princess

**Ashley's POV: **

The guy standing at the door seemed less than friendly as he point an acussing finger at me

"I told you to leave my sister alone!" He howled at the top of his lungs and I instantly grabbed Spencer's bag and tossed it out the window

"Spence Go on" I said urgently and ushered her to the window, almost forcing her through it. Once she got out I was quick to follow. I managed to get out and sprinted towards the edge of the roof and jumped.

Wrong edge. I landed on the grass of the yard and felt my ankle twinge painfully as it bent under me. I rolled over for a brief moment in the pail light of the moon and whimpered in pain. This really sucked. Especially as Glen opened the front door. He staggered towards me on wobbily legs, it was obvious he was either stoned, drunk, having a REALLY bad trip or a combination of all three.

"I tolds youuu to leaaeve my si-si-sister alone You-" he slurred his words and I pushed myself to my feet, not trusting that he couldn't get close to me before passing out or throwing up. I limped over towards the hummer and Spencer helped me get there faster, opening the passenger door for me and helping me in. She ran around the car, her duffle bag in hand and jumped in the drivers side, tossing her bag over her shoulder and into the back seat. She reved the engine to life as the drunk/high glen grabbed a brick from the garden and heaved it over his head.

CRASH! The brick contacted my window and shattered it before bouncing off. At that moment I was thanking God for safety glass.

"GO SPENCER!" I yelled seeing the blonde man bend down and pick up yet another brick and raised it over his head. Spencer quickly pulled into reverse and slammed on the gas, rocketing out into the street before shoving into drive. She floored it again and I could hear the screech of the tires that blocked out loony boy's crazy drunken accusations. Throbbing pain shook my ankle as the car switched directions, tossing my weight forward and backward. "Aw Jesus goddamn Christ!" I growled between clenched teeth, my fingers gripping the side of the seat and I tried not to scream out profanities. Once we were a safe distance from Spencer's crazed brother she stopped on the side of the road.

"Let's see" she murmured gesturing to my foot and I shook my head

"I'm fine Spence." I said still clenching my teeth as another spasm of pain shot up my leg and I tensed, rising from my seat a little and the breath caught in my throat "Just a little sen-sensitive is all" She gave me a look that said _bullshit. _I just shook my head "We can check it out back at my place. I don't want to risk your brother catching up to us somehow." She couldn't argue with me there and put the car back into drive. "So...what have I missed while residing on Planet Ashley?" I asked and she glanced at me with a pained expression before explaining that her mom had tried to set her up with some "PRAISE THE LORD GLORY HALLELUJAH!" church going guy named Peter. Apparently he was named after one of the dessiples. Decimals? Deeseepills... Later Spencer corrected me explaining that it was pronounced "Disciples". Whatever.

"He's really sweet, he really likes me too." She said while driving and I felt jealousy knotting up my stomach

"I bet he does...I'd really like to hit him with my car." I folded my arms over my chest and looked away from Spencer.

"what are you doing?" she asked and I huffed

"Looking out the window in angry jealousy."

"You can't even see out of it." She stopped at a red light and put her hand gingerly on my not injured limb "I told him that I'm with you and he's cool with it. He's not crazy like the homophobic religious people." I looked at her and she grinned. "and anyway, why would I want him when I've got an amazingly hot girlfriend who just leapt off a roof for me?" I couldn't help but smile back and peck her on the lips.

"fine. But I'm keeping an eye on him. One out of bounds move and I'll shove a cross up his—"

"Ash." She glared at me and I gave my best "I'm so sorry I almost said I'd put a holy object up some guys butt hole" puppy eyes. She just rolled hers and started driving towards my place again. I glanced at the crucifix around Spence's neck

"Why exactly did he make you wear that thing around your neck?" I asked and she glanced down at it for a brief moment

"Apparently it's supposed to ward off you and your lesbian impulses on me."

"Wow, really? He thought that by strapping holiness to you that he could keep me away?" I reached over and touched it then made a sizzling noise then pulled my hand back "Jesus!" I smiled as Spencer laughed. I hadn't heard that wonderful sound in so long.

**Spencer's POV:**

I knocked on the Davies' mansion door and heard Kyla yell

"Coming!" from the top floor. I'd pulled the hummer up the long drive way and as close to the front door as humanly possible.

"I'll bet she is" I heard Ashley grumble from the car and I shot her a dirty look over my shoulder, to which she gave me a shrug. The door opened and there stood the out of breath youngest Davies sister.

"oh hey Spencer what are you doing here? Ashley's out right now but—" I cut her off

"Yeah um I know and could you maybe help me carry her out of the car?" She just stared at me

"Is she drunk?"

"Only on LOVE!" Ashley yelled from the hummer

"No, she just hurt her ankle is all." Kyla nodded slowly and followed me to the car and we both carefully and awkwardly heaved Ash out of the tall vehicle and began up the walk way.

"How exactly did you manage this?" Kyla grunted

"I jumped off a roof while breaking my princess out of her tower."

"Are you sure she's not drunk?"

"I'm...not completely positive anymore."

**I lied. There will probably be more than five chapters left. And once you finish reading them...I promise you you'll either be crying or freaking out in a homicidal rage *cough cough*. I can't do shout outs right now because every time I start answer comments my computer freezes...I'm sure its a sign but you know...**

**NEXT TIME ON THE SECRET HOUSE:**

**Ashley and Kyla are both asked to be hosts on a charity fundraiser and Ashley sees an opportunity. Spencer's worrying a little bit about Glen and his temper but with prom quickly approaching things can only get better for Spashley. Right?**


	15. Hugs Not Drugs

**Spencer's POV:**

It took a lot of effort but Kyla and I managed to get Ashley through the front door and to the top floor.

We lowered her down on the couch in her living room and then we both collapsed on the floor, panting like we had just ran a marathon. Not that Ash was fat but its difficult to lift an almost eighteen year old girl up two flights of stairs. Once we'd regained composure I went over to where Ashley was laying and looked at her foot. It was swollen but not too bad considering she literally jumped from a roof.

"So Doctor Spencer." Ashley said and grunted as I lifted it gently to place a pillow under it and pushed herself up a little bit "How long do I have to live?" I just shook my head

"Not very long if you keep tossing yourself off of buildings. You should really learn to use a door." She rolled her eyes

"But that's less romantic and or brave. Plus it was fun…for the most part."

"Which part? The falling from 15 feet or the crash landing and screwing up your ankle part?" she just huffed and looked at the ceiling

"Whatever Spencer. It was hot and you know it." I just laughed once and took the ice pack Kyla had gotten for Ashley and put it on her ankle.

"You're mentally retarded." Kyla grumbled and Ashley threw a pillow at her

"You're just jealous that Spence and I are going to get all hot and heavy in a couple minutes."

"Yes. I, a heterosexual girl, am jealous that my lesbian sister and her girlfriend are going to have a make out session. Just please keep it in your pants long enough for me to exit the room."

"No promises" Ashley winked at me and I blushed profusely.

"You are such a horn dog." Kyla said obviously grossed out and headed for her bedroom. Ashley just smiled and held her arms out for me. I couldn't help but giggle and carefully lowered myself on her not injured side, her arms wrapped around me tightly

"Thank you Ash," I murmured and nuzzled myself closer to her "So much."

"Yeah well I'm just a sucker for a hot blonde."

A week later Ashley could walk fine again and just in time for the "Hugs not Drugs" charity telethon that she and Kyla were asked to host. Ashley insisted I go too, She wanted us to spend more time together. I tried my best to get out of going knowing that, since it was televised, the probability of me making an ass out of myself would increase ten fold. But both Ashley and Kyla kept on insisting that I go.

"It'll be fun Spencer!"

"We can make out during intermission!"

"Ashley! That's gross!"

"Shut up Kyla."

"It's a charity event! There will be children there!"

"I'm a child"

"A child with a perverse mind."

"AH HAH! So you agree I am a child! Thus you point is void!"

"Spencer you should come! It'll be fun and I'll promise to try and keep Ashley from groping you the entire time."

"Good luck"

I eventually agreed to go, their back and forth bickering and pleading at the same time…there's really only so much a girl can take. I waited in Ashley's room as she stood in the walk in closet getting dressed. She came out in a black jacket and short shorts with like 5 inch heels.

"How do you wear those all the time?" I asked, she never failed to amaze me with her outrageous outfits.

"Wear what? My clothes?" She looked down at herself and I shook my head

"Not your clothes! Your shoes! I mean good lord woman! I'm surprised you didn't sprain your ankle walking in them!" She just rolled her eyes and ignored my question and grabbed the purse from the dresser. I stood up in my always outfit: graphic T and blue jeans with my old beat up sneakers. Ashley looked at me like I was high.

"You're seriously wearing that?" I just looked at her for a few seconds

"Erm yes. I believe I am" She opened her mouth to tell me to change or to demand that I let her dress me, which is never good. Kyla yelled

"LIMO'S HEEEERE!" and I heard her running down the stairs

"gosh darn looks like we'd better get going!" I said and sprinted from the room way too fast for Ashley to be able to stop me.

"I'll get you one day Carlin." I heard her mumble and turn off the lights before following me down the stairs.

The limo ride was fast and Kyla had managed to get me a job as an operator to hopefully separate me from Ashley for the entire four hour show. I couldn't help but giggle when I remembered the minor temper tantrum that Ash had when Kyla told me...

"Hey Spencer!" Kyla said after we'd been just sitting around for the first ten minutes while they waited for make up to arrive. I was sitting beside Ashley on the set where the interview was going to happen. You know where they bring in a kid who was addicted to drugs and interviewed them about how the "HnD" (Hugs not Drugs) foundation helped them. Ashley was making a move on me as always, sliding closer to me on the couch and leaning towards me. "Earth to Spencer!" Ashley and I both turned towards her and I felt Ashley's hostility coming her off her in waves.

"Do you have a good reason to be interrupting us in our moment of "Ashley's-going-to-deangst-herself-before-a-four-hour-long-show"?" I turned to her and she just glared at Kyla,

"You'll still have intermission" I reminded her and she smirked slightly before turning back to me, her neon pink head band reflecting light and nearly blinding me.

"Not anymore" Kyla said, a victorious glint in her eyes. Ashley froze and so did I, Oh geez.

"What?"

"I got Spencer a job as a telephone operator for the entire show" I just blinked and Ashley stood up, I was sensing a Davies sister clash.

"you did WHAT?" Ashley lunged for Kyla and the younger sister ducked and ran towards me, leaping over the couch and running behind a producer. That poor, poor man. He stood there hopelessly with his clip board as Ashley tried to grab Kyla and possibly throw her into a wall. I got up when I saw security moving in and jogged behind the big burly men who struggled to get the girls away from the innocent man. I grabbed Ashley around the waist and wrenched her back a few feet, her hands still reaching to tear Kyla's head off.

"Ashley calm down!" I yelled and managed to wrangle the pissed off celebrity back to the couch " I'll sit in the booth closest to the stage ok?" She seemed to calm down a little bit but every time Kyla came close she'd almost snap at her.

I sighed as I sat at my booth as the show started. Ashley and Kyla looked awesome and Ashley took off her jacket, revealing a neon yellow shirt with the words "I kissed a girl and I liked it" written across the chest in neon pink bubble letters and a big red kiss mark in the back ground. I started laughing and earned several glares from the crew. Ashley winked at me over her shoulder and I blushed and shut up.

"Three, two, one..." the lights all turned on and the cameras started rolling, aimed at Ashley and Kyla who both stood there with two microphones.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Davies"

"I'm Kyla Woods"

"Welcome to the Hugs not Drugs charity telethon." A big drum roll erupted and a circus act came out jugglers, contortionists anything that you can possibly think of rolled down the cat walk and Kyla and Ashley moved up to where the other operators and I were sitting and of course she had to sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist as we watched the act together. Kyla sat on my desk. The lights came back on and Ashley was still residing in on top of me.

"Now it's time to interview our operators for this evening." Kyla said standing at the top of the staggered bleacher like desks and began walking down them all, introducing everyone. I felt supremely unqualified to be there, even if it was only answering phones. There was university professors, rocket scientists, founders of the organization...and I was a junior at highschool. Fantastic.

Kyla was cut off by Ashley as the introduction reached me. Ashley hadn't bothered to get out of my lap. She turned and smiled at the camera

"This is Spencer Carlin. Junior in high school, girlfriend" I froze and my heart seemed to stop for a moment but no one else seemed phased that she'd just outted me to the entire world. I heard Kyla slap her forehead with the palm of her hand in a "I can't believe she just did that" sort of way. She looked down at me

"Will you go to prom with me?" I just stared at her for a second before nodding "Yeah?" she asked, determined to make me say the word

"Yeah" I mumbled and she smiled before kissing me quickly and hopping out of my chair and continuing the introducing. I could feel the hot blush spread over my face.

An hour into the show the phones were ringing off the hook. I answered my phone

"Hello, HnD telethon. How much would you like to donate?"

"Hiya Spencer!" I recognized the cheery tone easily

"Hey Peter!" I looked over at Ashley who was standing right beside the small wall separating the operators from the stage. She looked at me and I knew Peter had picked the wrong time to call.

**Ashley's POV:**

Oh hell no.

"Spencer give me the phone!" I demanded and she just looked at me with a "Please don't embarrass me any further today" look. I ignored her and reached over and grabbed the phone from her hands and in a sarcastically cheerful tone answered

"hello Peter!"

"Uh hi." His tone had an "oh shit" ring to it.

"So how much would you like to donate today?" I asked and there was a silent moment before he answered

"I just wanted to talk to Spencer is all..."

"Talk about what?"

"Well I...wanted to know if she wanted to catch a movie this weekend."

"Oh well woop-dee do! Why don't you take your movie and shove it up your—" I looked at the phone and saw that Spencer had hit the hang up button on the base and was pinching the bridge of her nose. The dial tone sounded and I put the phone back on the base.

Spencer simply said

"Ashley"

Oh hell.

**NEXT TIME ON THE SECRET HOUSE: **

**Ashley and Spencer go to school with the entire student body knowing about their relationship. Kyla and Aiden get together and Spencer can't stop worrying about Glen coming back, especially as he confronts Spencer at school.**


	16. Peter Pan

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Ashley's POV: **

We went into the limo after the show and I was expecting the worst from Spencer. She seemed so exasperated by the time the show ended I thought she was going to bitch slap me right then and there. I even expected her to beat me with my mic. But surprisingly she just walked to the limo very calmly and got in ahead of me. Once I joined her She turned to me and gently took my hands in hers, holding them tightly but not in a way that was uncomfortable or painful. More like it made me want to jump her. Huh…I guess I am a horn dog. Ah well what are you gonna do?

"Ashley" she began, gently stroking my fingers with her thumb as Kyla sat on the couch thing furthest from us, playing with the windows. "I understand that you're my girlfriend and I understand that you can be—"

"Mentally retarded at the worst of times?" Kyla offered and Spencer just sighed, dropping her head with an "oh bloody hell" look on her face as I went off

"Kyla shut your mouth! Spencer's trying to have a heart to heart with me here!"

"Oh come on Ashley! Don't give me that crap! The only reason she IS having a heart to heart with you is because you freaked out as soon as that guy…Patrick?"

"Peter" Spencer corrected and only fanned my flame

"Called her during the telethon."

"Yeah because he was trying to get a date with MY girlfriend!"

"He was only saying—"

"Both of you Shut. The. Hell. UP!" Spencer yelled and Kyla and I both fell quiet. "Kyla go back to playing with the windows!" Kyla obeyed instantly and began flicking the button. Spencer took a few calming breaths before continuing what she was saying before "Ashley, I really like you. But I can't have you being my jealous girlfriend twenty-four seven. So if you'd cut Peter some slack that'd be great." She said as we neared my house. I sighed heavily and looked down at our hands.

"Ok Spencer. I'll cut Christ Boy some slack. But you owe me." I leaned into her and felt her breath cut out for a second "You owe me BIG" and she got up removing herself from me and jumping out the door.

"I'm glad you'll give him a chance Ash." She said dusting off her pants "Because he's transferring to our school."

"Oh really? That's fant-WHAT!"

I drove Spencer to school as per usual and as soon as we'd exited the car I took her hand gently in mine. I'd outted us to the entire world so I guess it wouldn't matter anymore if we PDAed all over the place. Aiden and Kyla climbed out of the back seat and I couldn't help but gag slightly. I mean when I held Spencer's hand it looked and felt normal, like we belonged together. But when Aiden and Kyla held hands it made my skin crawl. Not in a "I would really like Aiden to be with me again" way but in more of a "This almost seems like incest" kind of way.

Oh yes, Kyla and Aiden were dating. BLARRRRGH! This was so wrong. But they seemed happy so I didn't open my mouth to say anything for once. Mind you it was under Spencer's recommendation that I keep my trap shut. She even went as far to threaten to take away my privilege to kiss her for a week….I hate her power over me.

"Spencer!" I heard the overly-cheery yell of the boy who had to be Christ Boy. I tensed and narrowed my eyes at the puppy like guy who jogged up with his shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes. He wrapped her arms around Spencer in the most overly friendly embrace I've ever seen. I saw Aiden starring at me for a moment, fear obvious in his eyes that screamed "RUN BOY RUN!"

Spencer awkwardly hugged him back and he let go of my girlfriend and turned to me.

"You must be Ashley." He said and held his hand out. I just glared at it, trying to somehow obtain the ability to light things on fire with my mind. Unfortunately he retracted his hand and tried to be smooth. "So Spencer, I wanted to know if you're free on Friday?" He asked her and I took a step forward, stopping only when Aiden put his hand on my shoulder. He was trying to pick up my girlfriend right in front of me! He's lucky I hadn't taken his head off right then and there.

"Oh, um…sorry Peter. I've got a date with Ash that night." He looked sad.

"Maybe next week?" OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I grabbed Spencer's face and pressed my lips to hers forcefully. I was tired of this Peter Pan asshole trying to get a date with Spencer right in front of me. I mean come on! I was holding her hand for crying out loud! It's not like I go around macking on his girlfriend all day…wait, if he had a girlfriend it'd be Spencer…and since Spencer's my girlfriend technically I'm macking on her and so then I'd be macking on his girlfriend….Aw screw it! I just confused myself. I wrapped one arm around her waist and continued my assault on her lips before breaking away from a very rosy Spencer.

The poor kid didn't seem to know what to do with himself and just stood there for a second, blushing almost as much as Spencer was.

"Come on Spence." I said and began pulling her away from Church Boy.

"Uh—ok Um see you later Peter!" She called as we entered the courtyard. She turned to me "That was a little uncalled for Ashley."

"Oh please Spencer. He was all over you. RIGHT in front of me. I thought you told him I was your girlfriend?" She just looked at the ground

"I did Ash. I just…don't think he fully understands how you're not my friend girl friend—"

"and that I'm your kiss and touch girlfriend."

"Yeah,"

"Hey Ash?" Aiden asked as we sat at our table "Do you think you could kiss Spencer again?" Kyla jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"You're as big of a horn dog as she is." Kyla grumbled as Aiden rubbed his side.

Spanish rolled around pretty quick and Spencer and I took our seats as we always did, near the back of the class and when the teacher left I was quickly all over Spencer. My hand crept up her thigh and my lips were on her pulse point. She leaned into me as I ran my hand over her soft exposed skin and then—

"Hiya Spencer!" I literally fell out of my chair and hit the ground with a thump.

"GOD DAMN IT PETER PAN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, attracting all sorts of unwanted attention from all the other students in the room. He just blinked at me like he hadn't noticed I was just feeling up my girlfriend.

"Oh hi Ashley! I didn't see you there!" I stood up and Spencer seemed to be able to tell that he'd just thrown down the gauntlet.

"Ashley sit down." She ordered and hesitantly I obeyed. Resisting the urge to slap Mr. Lesbians-turn-me-on Peter. Now that I was all hot and bothered, scratch that, once all hot and bothered and now rudely interrupted not so hot and just bothered I felt very violent. And I mean VERY violent. Like throw him off a cliff into a vat of quick sand that was also filled with broken glass and dirty needles violent.

"Peter. What are you doing here?" she asked in a very reserved tone and I just sat there, my arms crossed over my chest.

"I'm in this class now." I just stared at him before grabbing mine and Spencer's things and walking out

"Ashley!" she called after me and I heard her footsteps nearing me. I also heard Peter Pan following saying stupid things like

"Was it something I said? Spencer! You can't leave now! Class is about to start!" I flipped him the bird over my shoulder and took Spencer's hand in my own.

"Ashley…" She said quietly and I sniffed once, suddenly a dam of emotions had ruptured inside me

"Don't start with me Spencer. I can't stand there while Peter Pan invades our life all the time." I looked at her and she nodded, playing with my fingers

"He wasn't necessarily invading—"

"Stop defending him!" I stopped us in the hall "Quit making excuses! He's trying to get a date with you while I'm standing right there!" She looked at me and squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry Ashley." She murmured and kissed my cheek before rested her forehead on my shoulder, "I'll tell him to back off the next time I see him ok?" She looked up at me but I wasn't smiling. I couldn't stand having Peter constantly all over her especially when I'm standing right there. "I'll even beat him up if you want." I couldn't help but smile a little bit at the thought. Spencer couldn't beat up anyone if her life depended on it.

We didn't actually leave school property. We just sat around in the court yard with Aiden and Kyla who had also decided to skip last block. We all sat our usual table, sharing a tabloid magazine filled with pictures of celebrities. I was about to flip the page when Spencer gasped and pulled it to the other page and lifted the magazine from the table just staring at it.

"What Spence?" She just turned the page towards me and I stared at it for a second. It was a picture of Spencer and I at the Charity event. First from when we were on the couch and then when I was sitting in her lap while the circus rolled in. in big bold letters at the top of the page read

"ASHLEY DAVIES GONE GAY"

And there was a picture of her standing in front of the camera with her "I kissed a girl and I liked it" shirt on.

"You guys mind letting the people not on planet Spashley in on what ever the hell it is you're having a minor freak out about?"

I took it from Spencer and laid it down on the table. Of course Kyla decided to read it out loud…

"Ashley Davie's gone the gay way?" She looked up at me and Spencer and kept reading the article

"Davies' daughter Ashley and her friend Kyla Woods" she snorted at the use of the word "friend"

"hosted the Hugs not Drugs annual telethon on Saturday but this telethon didn't go as usually planned.

Ashley seen here, wearing her proclaimingly lesbian T-shirt, sat in the opperators seat;

or to be more exact the operator's lap while the circus act preformed the first act of the night."

"Not only was that odd enough but during the introductions the brave and cocky Davies asked the

young girl to prom with her, acknowlegding her as her girlfriend. We know this girl to be Spencer Carlin,

a junior at King high."

Spencer paled beside me and put her face in her hands

"Best of luck to Ashley and her Gal pal at prom."

I pulled Spencer into me with one arm and she rested her head on my shoulder. I couldn't get the grim look off of my face. Kyla and Aiden probably had no idea what this meant. And I was right.

"Why are you guys so glum? This is great isn't it? You don't have to sneak around and pretned to not be dating like you used to." Aiden asked and Spencer just shook her head

"You don't get it."

The bell went and Spencer, Kyla, Aiden and I all headed towards my car only to stop when we say who was waiting. Glen was leaning agianst the hood of my car, his hands in his pockets and his eyes were cold and calculating. I froze and pulled Spencer behind me. As soon as we stopped moving so did Aiden and Kyla.

"Hey Spencer!" Glen said with a welcoming smile that didn't make it to his eyes "How've you been?" Spencer just shrunk back behind me and I took my own step away from him as well. Aiden turned into super protector man and gently moved Kyla back with us and took a step forward, so he was just a little bit closer to Glen than we were.

"Oh come on Spence. I just want to talk."

"About what?" She asked timidly and I could feel her hands on my shoulders, holding onto me tightly. He pulled out the exact same magazine we'd been reading and Spencer and I both obviously flinched. He opened to the page with Spencer and I on it and read it outloud

"We know this girls as Spencer Carlin, a junior at King High" A look of twisted anger distoreted his once placid features and he threw it down on the ground and took a step forward. "Are you CRAZY! You're discracing our entire god damn family with your little lesbain fling! I can't believe you publiced it to the entire world! How could you be so stupid!" Aiden went on the defencive and stopped Glen in his tracks. Aiden towered a good 4 inches over Glen and he was visibly stronger and more athletic than the crazed guy standing infornt of us.

"whoa whoa whoa buddy" Aiden said motioning for him to calm down "Just drive away ok?" Glen wasn't going to take anything like that from a junior and shoved Aiden hard.

"Back off kid!" He snarled and walked towards Spencer and I "Spencer we're going!" he made a grab for the blonde and I pushed her back to the wall, just out of reach. "Davies don't make me hit you!" he snapped but pulled his hand back anyway. I waited for the contact but Aidne threw himself at him, knocking them both to the ground.

"HEY!" I heard the school grounds security yell and I quickly moved to get Aiden off of Glen.

"Aiden we gotta go!" I said and he looked up from where he had Glen pinned by his throat. Aiden got off Glen and we all made a run for my car with the out of shape security guard closing in. I jumped in the drivers seat and Spencer got in shotgun with Aiden and Kyla diving into the back. I revved the engine and pulled out quickly before stomping on the gas and barrleing out of the parking lot and into the streets earning a fair amount off pissed off honks from people I cut off.

"Who the hell was that?" Aiden demanded and I sighed and looked at Spencer who appeared to be crying. Insteade of answer the question I remained quiet but the look on Spencer's face was one that froze my blood in my viens.

The look of someone who knew something horrible was going to happen, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

**NEXT TIME ON THE SECRET HOUSE:**

**Ashley takes Spencer dress shopping and can't wait until Prom. Spencer get used to having so much attention, not only from Ashley but from the general public. Prom is a day away and the girls couldn't be more excited.**

**Very few chapters left.**


	17. Dress Shopping

**Hey guys! Sigh, we're nearing the end of this story. Most of you will hate me. Some of you will love me. And all of you will cry. But it's ok! Those are just the symptoms of "Story withdrawl" also known as "This writer is awesome!" or "This author is such an ass!". The first step is admitting you have it. And the second step is admitting you are addicted to the story. The last step is mailing me a million dollars in cash! KIDDING! HA!**

**I take checks too!**

**Spencer's POV: **

Ashley took me dress shopping after school. Which was fun until she turned me into her Barbie doll and dressed me in like a million dollar dresses.

"Ashley I don't think I can afford this…" I murmured looking down at the blue silk dress that had a tag with so many zeros I lost count. It was well over what my mom makes on a head surgeon's salary in two years.

"That's why I'm buying it Spencer" she said like it was obvious and I just looked at her

"Are you kidding?" She looked genuinely confused

"Spencer you're my baby doll! Of course I'm not kidding!"

"I can even begin to pay you back Ash! That's like way way way WAY more money than I could ever hope of generating in a life time!"

"There are….other ways you can pay me back Spence" she cocked an eye brow at me and I mock gasped

"Ashley! I do believe you're suggesting sexual exploitation! That's illegal and you can face some serious jail time!" She just rolled her eyes at me

"I'm not going to send you out to "Work the corner". " she said and kissed me gently on the lips. "Just my bed" I blushed as the sales lady came back.

"So have you ladies decided on what you want?" Ashley pondered for a moment before shaking her head

"A few more minutes please" I just groaned, a few more minutes for Ashley Davies was like three months.

"Just call me if you need anything Ms. Davies" She said before disappearing

"Wow, she didn't even have to ask your name…" I commented in slight awe. Ashley just rolled her eyes

"Welcome to the life of a celebrity Spence. Now try on the pink one!"

"Ash…."

"Do it Spencer!"

I stood there in a black silk dress, strapless and gorgeous as was everything that Ashley picked for me to wear.

"I like the blue better…" I murmured and she smiled

"Ok babe, blue it is" I just looked at her

"Ashley I can't let you get something that expensive for one night." She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Spencer, listen to me very closely ok?" I nodded slowly, a little weirded out "You are going to shut those pretty lips of yours. You are going to get the dress. And then you are going to thank me for being a wonderful girlfriend who wants to get you something special for our four month anniversary. Ok?" I couldn't help but smile at her. Our four month anniversary was something special I guess; considering I'm the only girl she's ever been with and she's the only true girl friend I'd ever had. "Besides, tomorrow is my birthday. So as your present to me you're going to let me buy this for you."

"That's not the only present I've got in mind for you" I breathed into her ear and nipped her neck, she seemed to shiver a little bit.

"my my Ms. Carlin" Ashley purred "Someone's got a dirty mind" and I rolled my eyes

"Now you've got to pick a dress before the smell of this place gets absorbed into my clothes." Not to mention the over whelming smell of flower scented perfume was giving me a head ache. I sat down as Ashley modeled what seemed like over five-hundred dresses, each more beautiful than the last. They all accented her slim frame perfectly in every way. Then again to me she looked amazing in anything she wore; including my baggy t-shirts and sweat pants.

I really loved her. I mean I'd give my life to protect hers if it was the only way to ensure she'd be ok. I smiled slightly to myself with how sad it seemed. She was my everything. My every being and without Ashley I was nothing. I was just a kid in a world where people like me are scrutinized and hurt. But with her I was strong enough to do anything.

I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to make sure she knew everything. But I knew how Ashley was. I knew that if I did spill my guts to her I'd scare her. I'd make her feel like she was trapped.

"How's this one Spence?" She asked, standing in a white prom dress, spaghetti straps and fanned out from the waist gently. I stood up and smiled, she looked like an angel.

"Amazing" I whispered and hugged her. I wasn't talking about the dress at all but she didn't seem to catch it. Ashley bought our dresses and then we headed out to get something to eat and pulled into a nice looking dinner. We sat down and instantly attracted attention. Everyone seemed to be staring at us the entire time we ate our meals. The waitress knew my name before I'd even ordered. We left the dinner quickly and drove back to Ashley's place.

"I'm so psyched for prom tomorrow!" Ashley squealed like a schoolgirl "It's going to be so great!"

I smiled and laid beside her on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "Expecially since my hot girlfriend is going to be there with me." She smiled before rolling half way on top of me and kissing me. I was excited. Seriously! But as Ashley`s lips moved against mine tenderly and I felt her skin on mine…I couldn`t help but have a bad feeling. Like something was going to go horribly wrong. But I ignored it. Probably just nerves…….right?

**Next chapter everyone is going to hate me so much. Hehe! Last few chapters you guys! **

**Love your reviews! Keep them coming!**


	18. A Night to Remember

**Sigh, here we are at the second to last chapter. ****Maybe third to last but definitely no more than that.**** Please don't take to the streets in mass protest or send me hate mail…aw screw it I know you will.**

**Chapter 18:**

"I really loved her. I mean I'd give my life or take someone else's to protect her if it was the only way to ensure she'd be ok."

-Spencer Carlin

**Ashley's POV:**

I heard someone entered my room around eight o'clock in the morning and I didn't bother to see who it was or even acknowledge their existence. Spencer shifted slightly beside me and I heard her grumble in her sleep something incoherent but it sounded like "Go away". Huh, guess I'm not the only one who heard it. There was a moment of complete silence before someone inhaled deeply and leapt headlong into our bed. They landed on me with enough force to push all the air from my lungs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kyla screamed as loud as humanly possible and Spencer didn't seem as jolted as I did. Mind you, she didn't have a seventeen year old girl just land on her stomach. She just lazily rolled to face me and drowsily rubbed the sleep from her eyes, a blissful smile gracing her lips.

"Kyla!" I yelled and shoved the little teeny-bopper off of me and onto the floor where she seemingly bounced and got back up right away

"Don't be so glum Ashley. You're eighteen years old today and should be happy!"

"Why?" I asked and rolled over towards Spencer only to find Kyla wedged between us awkwardly

"Because, legally you're an adult!" I just blinked at her

"Yes and?"

"And you can do all the things adults can do!"

"Such as?"

"well…you can go to clubs!"

" I already do Kyla"

"You can drink!"

"I already do."

"YOU CAN VOTE!" I just looked at her and saw Spencer roll her eyes and then look back up to the ceiling.

"Get out of my bed so I can make out with my girlfriend" I muttered and Kyla just rolled her eyes

"You ALWAYS make out with her." Spencer looked over Kyla and at me

"She's got a point."

"Yeah well it's not going to be just making out this time" and Kyla gagged

"Ew, ok I really didn't need to know that, besides technically its illegal for you to sleep with Spencer now. Considering she's still a minor and you're an adult." and she bounced from the bed and out the door at a sprinting speed. I smiled at Spencer who moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Sleep time?" She asked and I laughed

"Absolutely" and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths and falling back into a deep sleeping state. Or I was until Kyla busted in again, a trolley being pushed in front of her with one hand and the other covering her eyes

"Ok just stop whatever you're doing and remove your hands from where ever they are currently located so that I can give you food." She said and slowly opened her eyes to find we were just sitting there, looking at her. "Oh you were kidding about the whole…never mind I don't wanna know" and she put a tray of food in front of both me and Spencer. Pancakes, bacon, coffee. I may hate Kyla but she knows how to make birthday's awesome. Once Kyla left Spencer and I took our time eating our food, just enjoying the moment.

"What's the plan today Birthday girl?" Spencer asked cuddling up to me after we'd finished eating.

"Prom."

I stood in Spencer and my room, looking at myself in the mirror. Wearing the beautiful crème coloured dress that hung on my body perfectly. It was time to go to prom. I smooth my dress out nervously and tried to relax; this was a big day for Spencer and I. We would be the first girl and girl couple to ever go to a King High prom. She would look beautiful as always. I couldn't wait to see her in the dress.

"Ladies! Your chariot has arrived!" Aiden called from the bottom floor and my heart fluttered in my chest. I could hear Spencer's high heels clacking on the hard wood and stop in front of my door. I could hear her nervous shift of weight and then her timid knock on the door, slightly shaking my reflection in the mirror. With one more please-don't-let-me-screw-this-up smile to myself I opened the door; and there stood my angel.

The blue dress clung and hung from her frame in all the right places. He golden hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back perfectly. We both just stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She was just so amazing...so brilliant...so...

"Perfect" I said out loud and took her hand tenderly in my own and squeezed it once. We both smiled ever so slightly at each other before I dragged my date down the stairs to where Aiden and Kyla waited.

"Jesus! What took you guys so long?" Kyla whined and Aiden just smirk perversely.

"Did you guys suddenly decided to have a li—"

"Aiden..." Kyla growled in warning and the boy just snickered slightly before leading us out side. Kyla wore something that resembled sort of an oriental dress and Aiden wore a Tux with a red tie.

"You know you're cool when..." I heard Spencer whisper in my ear and I couldn't help but laugh; which in turn confused the hell out of Aiden and Kyla, which is ok and to be expected. The "Chariot" that Aiden referred to was really just his truck. Which was really stupid in my mind but he seemed to love it; so as always I said nothing to discourage him from his fun.

Aiden jogged ahead of us and opened the rear doors 

"Ladies" he said a chauffeur and bowed down, crossing his arm over his chest. Spencer and I both rolled our eyes at him and climbed in together, sitting as close as possible with Spence's head on my shoulder.

This was going to be a night to remember.

**Spencer's POV:**

Ashley led me through the large canopy or trees and under the banner that read "KING HIGH'S JUNIOR PROM". The prom was being held in a local park near the school because there wasn't enough room to have all the juniors and everything the school had ordered on the King High Campus with the senior prom going on as well. We paused at the entrance to get our picture taken, Ashley's hands rested on my stomach as she stood behind me in the customary prom picture pose. I leaned into her, wanting to feel her warm embrace and she tightened her hold on me and kissed my cheek.

"Now come on Barbie doll" She whispered in my ear "We've got some dancing to do." I took her hand as she led us to the dance floor, amidst our entire grade. Perfect timing as always, a slow song came on. I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her hands go around my neck and gently stroke my cheek with her thumbs. The soft song played in the background, like a lullaby and we gently danced together, though it was less dancing and more like rocking. Tonight I'd tell her how I felt; even if it was the wrong thing to do. I couldn't stand it anymore, being with her and having her oblivious to how much she meant to me.

It seemed as if the song ended as quickly as it'd begun and suddenly we were dancing like everyone else in the general area; like idiots. Ashley and I did some kind of doe-see-doe/tango/salsa act and Aiden and Kyla did...something. It looked like the robot but if the robot was on crack.

Soon enough Prom was coming to a close and everyone was going to hotel rooms with their dates or going to some party someone was having afterwards. Ashley and I were one of the few heading home and Aiden and Kyla were going to a hotel. Ashley made a point of letting me know she thought it was vomit worthy, I just told her to be nice. She listened to me like she had since after the incident with her being on Planet Ashley; I couldn't help but smile at her as I always did when she was near me.

"I'll go pull Aiden's car around" I said and held my hands out for the keys which Aiden tossed me without really thinking about it. Ashley kissed my lips passionately

"I'll be waiting Spence, don't be too long" she purred in my ear and I grinned at her before heading out towards the place where we'd parked.

No one was on the dark path as I walked down it towards the lit up banner and parking lot. As I neared the exit I saw a familiar shape waiting for me there, his hands in his pockets and the shadow of his brow covering his eyes

"Glen?" I asked and he pushed himself up off the pole he'd been leaning against and walked a little ways towards me until we were only a foot apart. "What are you doing here?" I asked and he just looked at me and pulled out a cold metal object from his waist band and grabbed my hand. He placed the grip in my palm and enclosed my fingers around it. "Glen..." I said, I had no words. My blood hand frozen in my veins and my heart seemed to stop beating and my lungs squeezed the air from my body.

"Don't say anything Spence."

"Where'd you get a gun?" was the only question or thought that passed through my mind. The cold glint in his eyes was alarming and made me want to run. It made me want to take Ashley and run.

"That doesn't matter." He said simply and took my finger, placing it on the trigger. "I want you to do what you know you should." He was brief but I knew exactly what he meant.

"I-I can't Glen!" I said staggering backwards "I can't shoot her!" I could hear Ashley, Aiden and Kyla walking up the path and I froze. From where I stood Glen could see Ashley perfectly.

"Now is your chance Spencer." He said in a hushed whisper

"Spencer?" Ashley asked and I just held up my hand before turning my head towards Aiden and yelled

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" they all froze for a moment and then, in what seemed like hours they burst into motion. Aiden grabbed Ashley around the waist as she struggled to stay and Kyla helped pull her sister along. Glen looked at me like I'd just chosen a side. and what happened next would send my whole world spiralling into the abyss. He reached behind his back and I tensed, knowing what he was going to do.

"You should've done the right thing Spence..." and he whipped out a hand gun, pointing it past me and directly at Ashley who froze like everyone else, knowing death was sure to come. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. My brother was going to kill the girl I loved and there was nothing in this world I could do. That was until I heard him cock the gun.

"NO!" I shrieked and ran in front of him. I'd be damned if I let him kill her in cold blood. I'd be damn if he ever hurt her again.

**Kyla's POV:**

In that moment everything seemed to slow down. I had no understanding about what was happening or why it was happening. All I knew was that something very, very bad. Spencer was head over heels for my sister, weather she knew it or not. I knew that Spencer would do anything to protect Ashley...even if she didn't come out of it breathing.

I closed my eyes and hit the ground as two gun shots sliced through the slow motion silence snapping everything back to speed and reality. I kept my eyes closed and head down, too scared to look up; to see who still stood and who'd fallen.

The only sound that echoed through the silent, midnight air was the sound no one liked to hear. A sound that made your knees weak and your heart shatter. And that sound was my sister's desperate, heartbroken scream.


	19. I love you

**A/N: I know I promised no more music chapters and this one won't be but I listened to a song while writing this and I think it adds deeper meaning to the chapter. So if you want to listen to it it's called**

"**Your Guardian Angel"- by Red Jumpsuit Apparel **

**Chapter 19:**

**Spencer's POV:**

I felt it. I felt every second of it. I felt the cold grip of the gun in my hand that never seemed to get warmer, the hard trigger under my finger, and the bullet from my brother's gun. It happened like an explosion. Everything was in slow motion for the first few seconds, when I faced my brother with my gun loaded and ready. Everything that was chaotic and hectic in my life suddenly made sense. I knew what I wanted. I knew I wanted Ashley, I knew that no one on earth could ever take her place. I stood in front of death and knew that this was what should happen. I should give my life for Ashley and Ashley should live on and bless the world with her presence. She should be happy and live a perfect life with kids, a big house with a white picket fence. She should be with someone special, someone who'd change the world for the better and make her life complete.

Glen only had half a second to realise what he was doing before he pulled the trigger. And as the bullet flew from his gun I pulled the trigger. I felt the lead projectile carve through the flesh on my chest, tearing at the meat like a wild animal. It shattered my rib cage, bone splinters rocketing out and stabbing into the inside of my body. It crashed through the back of my rib cage and out the other side. The excruciating pain didn't cause me to black out, though little dots danced across my vision as I staggered and then all at once fell to the ground in what felt like zero gravity. Everything was slower. Everything moved and spiralled and almost danced from where they moved in what I'm sure was normal time for everyone else.

I hit the ground. I'm sure I hit it hard too but it didn't feel like anything. It felt like I'd fallen into a foam pit, you know with all the square pieces at a gymnastics place or something. It was hard to move and I felt like I kept sinking. All of my senses went into over drive. I could feel the burning nerves in my body, I could smell the damp grass and warm earth like it was the first time I'd ever experienced it. I could hear the music from the dance and the sound of a lot of footsteps on the concrete path. Most of all, above all the noise I heard Ashley scream. I turned my head slightly, feeling sticky and gross, and saw that Ashley was covered by Aiden, who'd dropped just like Kyla when the shots fired. Ashley was looking at me, her make up running down her cheeks like black tears that stained her skin. She struggled out of Aiden's hold and fumbling over herself she ran towards me. I looked at my hand, feeling warm, sticky goo squish between my fingers. That's when I remembered what happened. I looked over at Glen and my instincts knew he was dead from the second I shot that gun.

Ashley kneeled beside me as soon as she'd managed to get there, her hands were frantic. She didn't know what to do, all she said was

"Oh god Spencer" it came out a broken sob. I just blinked, feeling my eyelids get very heavy like I hadn't slept in years. I needed to sleep. But I forced myself to look up at the angel kneeling over me and forced two words from my numb lips

"It's ok"

**Ashley's POV:**

"Spencer" I breathed out a sob and timidly pressed my hands against the hole in her chest where the blood welled from and never seemed to stop. I couldn't contain the small cry that excaped as the crimson fluid slipped through my fingers and continued to flow. "Spencer don't leave me. Stay with me baby ok?" I could tell she was struggling to keep her eyes open and to keep herself awake.

"Spencer!" Kyla cried as she and Aiden ran up followed by a group of juniors who all gasped or cried or tried to act like they weren't crying. I looked up at Aiden

"Aiden carry her to your truck!" I ordered and kept the pressure on

"Maybe we should call the ambulance!" someone yelled and I shook my head and snapped

"They won't be here in time!" Aiden leaned down, carefully sliding one arm under Spencer's legs and the other under Spencer's back

"I'm sorry Spencer. This is going to hurt" and lifted her. Spencer let out a very loud ear piercing scream of agony that cut my heart so deep that I visibly winced and nearly keeled over. I looked over at Glen's body, a bright pink hole in the middle of his forehead and swallowed hard before following Aiden to the car and getting in a head of him to help lower Spencer on the back seat. Kyla jumped into the front seat and Aiden took the drives side. I kneeled on the floor of the large truck by Spencer's head, keeping her awake and letting her have the entire bench to rest.

"Spencer" I murmured quietly and brushed the bloody hair from Spencer's face with one hand and pressing Aiden's shirt to the hole in her chest. "Spencer keep your eyes open ok? You're not allowed to rest."

"But I'm tired" she whispered and I just barely heard it. I shook my head franticly

"Spencer you're not allowed to sleep ok? You have to stay awake and you have to keep your eyes open!"

She did as I told her and blinked at me for a few moments, her eyes dark and her pupils dilated. She reached into the compartment of Aiden's car on the side door and took out a small white box. I just looked at her in confusion and took the box from her.

"I was going to give you this tonight…" she whispered with exhaustion and I opened it and couldn't stop the shocked gasp that escaped my lips.

Inside the small, blood stained box was a bracelet. It was nothing special but it must have cost Spencer about five months worth of pay checks. I pulled the small thing from the case gently and looked at it. It was dazzling. It was silver, chain linked and had the smallest gold guitar pick in the world hanging from it. There was a plate on the top with a few chords engraved on it and when I flipped it over it read in Italic print

_I love you. _

My eyes stung with new tears that mixed with the ones already rolling down my cheeks. She really loved me. She truly did. I looked up at Spencer who'd closed her eyes and had laboured breathing; she seemed to be fighting to stay conscious and to force her lungs to work. I laid a kiss gently on her forehead, smoothing my bloodied hand against her already bloody hair.

"Thank you Spencer" I whispered and tossed the blood soaked rag onto the floor before grabbing another from Aiden's gym bag and placing it over the hole; but not before I got an eye full.

The wound in Spencer's chest was fairly wide with torn skin slightly distorting the otherwise perfect gory circle. The pale skin around it was deeply bruised and almost looked like a sun with a red center and deep violet flames. I pressed the shirt onto it again and it scared the shit out of me when Spencer didn't whimper and her body didn't automatically flinch under the pressure.

**Spencer's POV:**

The darkness was pulling me under. I could feel it grabbing my consciousness from the dark, fading parts of my mind with cold tentacles. I fought against it, I fought to stay alive, I fought to stay with Ashley. But my subcontious had been keeping a list.

Save Ashley from Glen. Check

Let her know you love her. Check

Give your life or take someone else's to keep her safe. Double Check

My mind had decided that I'd accomplished my goal in life. That now Ashley was safe and now that no one could ever hurt her, my body could finally rest. That I could stop fighting the cold embrace that death had waiting for me. It told my body that I could relax into his peaceful arms and sleep for eternity. But I didn't want to sleep forever. I didn't want to go anywhere or do anything that Ashley couldn't. That I wouldn't let Ashley do. So I continued the constant battle to keep breathing and closed my eyes, needing the extra energy to force my lungs to expand and contract in a rhythmic matter.

I had to live. I had to fight.

Even if the battle was already lost.

**Ashley's POV**

**(A/N: This hospital is based on a Canadian kind of hospital because I have no clue how hospitals work in the US because...well obviously I'm in Canada and Canadian...)**

I gently stroked the girl's hair and rested my forehead against hers. I pressed my lips delicately to the soft skin and leaned towards her ear to whisper those three little words that would flip my world upside down forever when the car stopped and Aiden hopped out. He opened the door to get Spencer out and I pulled the girl into my lap to help transport her carefully. I nearly cried out when I realised how small she looked, how weak and tiny. I careful scooted us over to where Aiden waited and he bundled her up in his arms before he, Kyla and I all made a run towards the emergency doors.

As soon as we made it inside people noticed us right away and everybody froze. And I mean EVERYBODY. The doctor's, some guy with his index finger cut off and even a lady in a wheelchair going through a contraction froze in the room.

I knew what they were seeing. A tall burly guy carrying a startlingly pale girl with blood stained on her skin and matted in her hair, a second girl covered in the first girls blood and another hysterical girl sobbing as she followed up.

Then all at once they snapped into motion. Someone got a roller bed thing and a whole whack of paramedics started gathering things from around the room to use. Aiden put Spencer on the thing and they wheeled her away from me. I wanted to go after her but the big guard guy told me otherwise.

She couldn't be...right? She wouldn't leave me now. No, that wasn't how Spencer operated. She'd come back. She'd make it through this. She had to.

**Spencer's POV:**

It was fascinating really. As I stood outside my body and watched Aiden, Kyla and Ashley run me inside the hospital. I followed of course, not completely sure what else I was supposed to do in that situation I mean, it's not like I could go to a bar or something. We burst in the doors and as everyone froze it gave me enough time to still feel my heart beating in my chest which was a good thing right? Maybe not the whole I'm not actually inside my body part but at least my heart was still working and my lungs were expanding.

When everyone snapped to and did what was required of medical staff I simply walked beside my pale broken body, slightly agitated for a reason I couldn't understand. They rushed me into a private room and began cutting my dress down the middle. I grimaced, there goes Ashley's money down the drain. They instantly began cleaning my wound and resetting the bones inside me without cutting me open. I admit it was a little gross to hear all the bones snapping into place and seeing my skin stretch in order to compensate for the movement but whatever.

I sat on the counter and watched the paramedics swarm my body like zombies in a bad horror movie, barking orders at each other in a language I didn't understand AKA Medical. It was interesting, like watching ER but in real life, and instead of someone else being near death I was near death and blah blah blah. They placed electrodes on my chest to monitor my heart beat and I just watched with slight curiosity. Maybe I'd make it out alive. Maybe I could still be with Ashley...Maybe I could-

I looked at the heart monitor and groaned, that stupid machine had decided it was time for a solo and belted out one final note. The note that destroyed lives. The doctors brought out the paddles and rubbed them together

"CLEAR!"

I just hung my head.

Well...fuck.


	20. Preview

**Sigh, sorry to leave you hanging but "I love you" was the last chapter of this story. I'm a mean horrible person but you all love me WAAAAAAAAAAAAY too much to be mad...right? Lucky for all you people who haven't already been tracing my laptop and preparing your murder squad but there will be a sequel to this story about what happens afterwards...Here's a preview**

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Ashley's POV:**

I sat beside Spencer who laid in the hospital bed, so many tubes and wires sticking out from her body, so many machines; feeding her, hydrating her, keeping her alive. If you could even call it that any more.This wasn't Spencer, this Spencer was lifeless. Her hair didn't shine, her skin was pale, her body was bruised and she hadn't woken from her slumber in nearly four weeks. I gently reached out and took her hand in mine, it was cooler than usual and she didn't return the small embrace.

"Spencer" I whispered, "Spencer please wake up. Please? You can't leave me. You can't." I pressed my lips to the hand that smelt of disinfectant, seeming completely different from the skin that used to smell like vanilla and honey. "Because without you...I can't—I need you. You're everything Spence. If you leave me now...I don't see how I can go on." I carefully climbed into the bed next to her and leaned my head against hers. I felt hopeless

"Spencer...I love you" I whispered, feeling like I was talking to myself. I'd finally said those three little words and it didn't have as much affect as I'd expected. It wasn't completely enlightening and there weren't angels singing or a holy light but I'd said them. And I meant it. A part of me knew Spencer couldn't hear what I'd said, That I was wasting my breath. That was, at least, until I heard the heart monitor make a little spastic noise and I looked up, the green line had jumped higher the normal for just one beat. I looked at her and pushed myself up into kneeling position just looking at the blonde.

"Spencer?" I asked pushing the hair back from her face. "Spencer can you hear me?" once again the spastic noise can and the candle of hope in my heart that had extinguished a week ago suddenly had a flicker of light. "Spencer listen to me ok? I know you're in there, and I know you're fighting or maybe you've given up." I straddled her waist carefully and gently put my hands on either side of her face, to get my message across better and stronger. The heart monitor beeped again, she was in there! Spencer was still there! This was so cliché, but so goddamn awesome!

I glanced at the heart monitor quickly before looking back to the beautiful girl who looked like she was sleeping, I couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across my face as I felt her muscles flexing ever so slightly under me. "But you'd better get your act together, because weather you know it or not I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, you stupid, heroic girl. So you'd better wake up Spencer Carlin. You'd better wake up and you'd better not leave me alone" the words came out a giddy rush.

A silent moment passed.

Spencer woke up.

**You guys have to help me name the story. I'm at a complete and total loss as to what it should be called. Originally I was going to call it "Another Life" or "The Shadow of Death" or "Never Leave You" OR "Love You Too" **

**You guys gotta help me! Please!**

**Shout out to ...Voice for all the epicly long reviews you left me! I mean Jesus woman! XD! And yes. I know you love me, Love you too.**

**Thanks to everyone else who read my story and reviewed. Even you lurkers out there who don't review, and/or don't have an account. Yes I know you're out there because I was one of you!**


End file.
